Angel of Life
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: A/U, OOC; Set during NM. Edward leaves, but instead of settling into her zombie state, Bella is taken under the wing of Aro, elder of the Volturi, and there, a chain of events occurs.
1. Heartbreak

**Hello, my dear readers!**

**And now, you know what time it is…**

**It's… "New Story" time!**

**Yes, I mean it this time; it's another new story!**

**Again I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story, but now I really, really, REALLY can't help this new one.**

**You see, yesterday when I was sick and I stayed home, I was watching ABC family in my living room and I was waiting for Full House (I love this show!) to come back on after the commercials were to end.**

**And then, all of a sudden, the New Moon trailer pops up… TWICE!**

**You probably can already guess that I went fangirl crazy. XD**

**Even though New Moon was never my favorite book out of the saga, it's the most suspenseful, drama-filled book from the saga in my opinion.**

**But, as I was saying, after the New Moon trailers popped up, my brain started getting ideas. And, this morning, when I was just getting ready for school – BAM! The idea of a twist on New Moon suddenly came into my head. :D**

**Anyways, again, I know that I tried a New Moon story of my own a long time ago, but this one is much more different than my earlier take on New Moon.**

**I really don't think I have a summary just yet to this story, but if I can get enough ideas for future chapters on this story and if I get enough good feedback from any readers, then I think I'll come up with a summary for this story.**

**Enough of me rambling, let's begin!**

* * *

_**The Angel of Life**_

_**Chapter ONE**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Depression, emptiness, darkness – the only things that could express my emotions as of now.

The air around me felt like it was being choked out from what little air I had in my lungs. Now that _they _were gone, air felt like an unwanted need. My eyes were no longer the dull doe brown that people would comment on; they were only soulless dark hues. Nothing mattered, nothing was worth it; everything that was near and dear to me no longer existed.

These dark thoughts were now welcoming to my being. My soul, my heart, my mind – everything that is me – nothing could ever be repaired. I wasn't even Bella Swan anymore; I was only a zombie. I was a human being who would never be happy, or excited, or any other sick, twisted and evil emotion that would have a grin spreading across my face.

I stared down with meaningless gazes, looking at the lively, growing greens of grass; I looked up to see the mirage of colors from the flowers that played as the barrier. The trees loomed proud and mighty to the gray, colorless skies. The woodland sounds of the forest began its symphony for daytime. The birds chirped merrily, the water nearby the meadow trickled quickly on its way down the stream.

All of this was meaningless, pointless, useless and unneeded for a life like mine. I didn't deserve this beauty before me, I didn't deserve to be near this gorgeous sanctuary. I didn't deserve my dad, I didn't deserve my mom, I didn't deserve my friends – I didn't deserve my existence. Nothing in this world should be so open to me. Everything should shun me away, lock me out from the beauties and pleasures of life.

Then, as the emotions swirled around me, sudden anger and rage flared from my chest, swelling; getting bigger and bigger. I began to breathe more heavily, like I was a steaming bull that was being taunted from the matadors and the crowd who were watching my pain with amusement. I felt like I was being a tortured animal, only suffering from the pain that was being inflicted on me again and again from my master.

The pain, the agony, the rage – everything kept swelling from my body; until, it exploded.

I clutched my head with strong fingers, before I whipped my head back and let out an ear shattering, terrifying scream, destroying the peaceful noises around me. I leapt up to my feet and continued screaming, never stopping even when I felt myself begin to redden from lack of oxygen. When I did stop, however, I went on a hell-bent tantrum; smashing flowers or tearing them apart, picking up dead medium sized branches before snapping them loudly, the noise bouncing off trees.

But, as soon as the rage came, it left my being and was replaced by exhaustion. I didn't feel the least sorry of destroying _our _meadow, though. It wasn't like _he_ would ever come back to see it. _He _would never feel the least bit upset. None of them would ever care about me destroying something so beautiful.

Nothing ever should deserve such beauty. Beauty was overrated. I should know; toads were much prettier than I could ever be. That is probably why _they _left me here; they thought it would be horrible for one of their vampire friends see me wandering near them.

As every possible reason of why they left began to flood into my mind, the tough exterior that I had built around my sorrow burst. I collapsed to my knees, sobs ripping throughout my body. I clutched my head again, as if the skin was being torn apart from the pain within me.

"Bella?!" I immediately quieted my crying and stood up on shaky legs when I heard my father's shout; he must've been worried about me when I suddenly ran away from the house for the afternoon. He shouldn't worry about me; no one should. I wasn't worth the anxiety that may cause people.

After a few minutes of waiting in the silence, my dad broke through the destroyed flower barrier of the meadow. "Bella…" Charlie breathed when he finally spotted me in the meadow. I nodded, deciding that I no longer deserved to speak. I probably _them_ scared off with it, or something I must've said had them running for the hills.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked nervously when he took in my tear-stained cheeks and trembling frame. I didn't answer straight away. Am I alright? Do you consider having your heart broken from the only guy who truly loved you, who stood by your side to protect you, who would only worry about you instead of himself, who thought himself as a monster when you repeatedly told him that he wasn't a monstrous being, being alright? Do you consider that being alright meant that now, you had nothing to live for, when there was no one there to help you through life and all of its hardships?

"Bella?" I jumped when Charlie's concerned voice startled me from my internal musings. I looked over at him, and saw that he was now walking slowly towards me. "Did you hear me? Are you alright, baby girl?" he asked me softly, his voice like a coo to a small child.

Realizing that he needed an answer – an _honest _answer – I shook my head mournfully. From the terrified look on Charlie's face, it caused me to shake my head more, where tears came flooding out once again. A sob bubbled its way past my lips and there, I once again collapsed to my knees. Charlie ran to my side, helping me up onto my unsteady feet.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked worriedly, as if though he knew that one simple heart-wrenching word could break me. I shook my head furiously, holding my lips tightly together to stop myself from letting another sob spill. Charlie took this as a bad sign and hurried me out of the meadow; out of the forest.

When we reached his cruiser, he opened the door for me and helped me inside, shutting the door when I was in the seat. After he got in his seat, he sped out of the forest, glancing worriedly and sympathetically over in my direction now and then.

We reached the house a little later, and he got out of the car before coming over to my side and opening my door for me. I desperately tried to not wince as memories came rushing back to my head when _he _used to do that for me. Charlie helped me up to the door and let me inside ahead of him. There, he helped me over to the couch and made me lie down, wrapping me up in a blanket; I don't know if he thought that I was trembling from the cold air of Forks – when it was summer – or if he knew that I went through something traumatic.

For the next few hours, Charlie let me lay on the couch wrapped up in the warm, welcoming blanket while he ordered some pizza for us, before he watched a basketball game. I tried watching it, but I went in and out of sleep, from being so exhausted from my tantrum in the meadow, which thankfully, Charlie still didn't know about.

While I was asleep, I heard the front door open. "That'll be $15.39." a rough, teenage boyish voice filled my ears quietly. I heard Charlie shuffle while looking for his wallet, before he must've handed the boy money, because I heard him walking into the kitchen, setting the pizza on the counter somewhere, before I heard him make his way over to me.

He gently shook my shoulder and my eyes fluttered open, his sheepish face appeared before my eyes. "Pizza's here, Bells. Want to eat here or in the kitchen?" he asked me softly. I lifted a hand out of the blanket before pointing my finger in the direction of the kitchen. He nodded and helped me up from the couch, where he led me to the kitchen table.

We got the amount of slices that we wanted before we sat down at the kitchen table and began eating in silence. After a few minutes from eating, Charlie pushed his plate to the side and folded his hands on top of the table. "Bella, if you don't mind me asking, why were you in that meadow? Why were you in the forest? Can you tell me what happened?" he asked me carefully; he probably didn't want to see me crying again.

I bit my lip before I stood up from the table and went upstairs, trying to look for a paper and pencil. "Bells? If you don't want to talk about it now, that's fine!" Charlie shouted from the kitchen while I was looking around in my room. I finally found what I wanted, my eyes wide in victory for finding them.

Taking the steps on the stairs one by one, I went back to the table and sat down in my spot, before I wrote five simple words across the paper.

_Edward broke up with me._

I slid the paper over to my father to see, and like that, my father's face reddened in anger, his free hand clenched shut into a tight fist. "He… broke up..." was all Charlie could say before he sighed angrily and his fist grew bone white.

I placed my hand gingerly on his fist, and he looked up at me startled. I took the pencil and paper away from his hand and wrote another sentence on there.

_Dad, don't worry. He just said he didn't love me anymore. He did not rape me. I'll be a little quiet for a while; I just need time to get over it._

I decided that if I was writing, I should let Charlie know what I was thinking to myself.

_How could I have been so stupid to believe him when he said he loved me? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him; I should never trust players like him. I'll never love 'love' again - I'll never love HIM again!_

Sliding the paper back over to my dad, I knew that the sentence was a complete lie. I would never get over _him_. He had stolen my heart, unfortunately. I knew I hated admitting it now, for whenever I'd think that I still loved him, it only dug the knife that was through my heart deeper into its center. I thought that when he left me, he would leave my heart behind. But he only had to make it worse for me and took it with him.

Charlie read over the note slowly, where his shoulders slumped down in disappoint; he probably wanted to arrest _him _for any reason he could find. "Are you sure that you'll get over him, Bells? I know how much you… loved him," I slightly grimaced when he said the word, and he took my hand in apology.

"And I want to know that you can grow away from this. He didn't deserve your love. He wasn't right for you. If he ever comes back, please tell me if you need any help of getting away from him." Charlie continued weakly, squeezing my hand in reassurance.

If Charlie only knew… I nodded to let him know that I understood, when I was really lying to his face. Like I said, _he _had stolen my heart, and there was no way that that could ever change.

**---**

Minutes, hours, days, weeks – all of it seemed to pass by very quickly. But, time probably does fly by if you have nothing else to do in your depressed life like I did. Normally, it would go by very slowly if you had nothing to preoccupy yourself.

Charlie had decided to let me stay home since he knew I would never be able to face my peers at school. He didn't want to cause me anymore pain than I needed. I was grateful for my dad to be super supportive for me. He made sure that I had enough food in the house when he left for work, and made sure that if he needed to go buy more food in the evening when he came back from work. I hated to see him do all of this stuff for me though; he didn't deserve to overwork for me. I didn't deserve a father like Charlie.

One week had passed ever since I told Charlie over writing what happened in the meadow, and already, Charlie was tired. On the next Monday, Charlie left extra early, leaving me a note saying that he would be back a little later than usual, but he said that I had enough food in the fridge to last an army.

I knew it was a stupid idea from the beginning. It would only cause more pain for me, but at the time, I couldn't find a reasonable argument to not do what I was doing now.

I quickly pulled on a light sweater over my green button down shirt and made sure my boots went under my dark denim jeans, before I raced out of the house with keys and pad with paper and pencil in hand. I rushed over to my old truck and got inside, before I slowly peeled out of the driveway of my small home.

I didn't leave any note or anything to let Charlie know where I was if I didn't come back before he would get home, though at the time, I thought I would've been back earlier.

I drove to the all familiar forest, and there, parked the truck before the trail. I got out, gathered my things and went on the trail, heading to the all familiar place that I used to love. It looked a little better than the state I had left it. The destroyed flowers were there still, but it most of them were dying or already dead. The branches were still there on the ground as well; it looked as if though nothing was disturbed.

I set my bag next to me while I lied down on the somewhat comfortable grass and stared at the rare sunny skies of Forks. I was safely hidden from its rays, thankfully, for I wouldn't have to be blind from it.

The forest's noises began playing its melody like it had a week ago. Though, I welcomed it with silence. Why scream and shout, when I could just reserve my voice? But, what would I reserve it for? No reason, of course. Nothing should suffer from my voice, since it was so vile and hideous that it scared _them _away.

Suddenly, I jolted up from my spot. The noises around me had quieted down, nothing but the sound of the trickling water from the stream. It felt as if there was someone here with me… watching my every move. But I did not hear any footsteps, but I knew something or someone was watching me. That could mean either two things.

One, I had officially gone completely insane and parniod.

Or two, there was a vampire here in the meadow.

After I had come to the second conclusion, I immediately stood to my feet, grabbing my things in my haste. But as I turned around, I froze extremely still.

Standing at the edge of the meadow was a man with withering, papery pale skin. He seemed to look like an aging grandfather, but instead of wearing loafers and sweater vests, he wore a dark cloak around modern black clothing. His hair was long, silky black; it could've been easily mistaken to look like it was part of his cloak.

But, one thing had told me dead on that this person wasn't a human grandfather; his milky, cloudy red eyes were watching me stand from across the meadow.

"Hello." He greeted me softly, his hands folded behind his back. I nodded in acknowledge. The man stepped cautiously towards me; the reason I do not know. Why would a vampire be weary of approaching a human – an insignificant, weak human girl at that?

"My name is Aro, dear. Please, can you tell me why you are here in the forest all by yourself?" Aro asked me kindly, giving me a soft smile. I dug through my bag and fished out my pad and pencil, before scribbling down my answer. It may have seemed rude to be silent towards a vampire – an elderly vampire with high power of course.

_Honestly, I do not know. I think I came here to just try and forget._

"May I ask why you feel the need to forget?" he asked me now, a slight furrow in his dark brows.

Again, I quickly scribbled down a reply, because in my mind, if I did not then Aro might kill me.

_I once had a loved one, but he broke my heart. _

"Oh, that's awful, little one. Why would such a man break the heart of a lovely, intelligent young lady like yourself?" he asked me sympathetically.

_I believe he thought I was a boring human. He probably found love in another woman. _

"That's just terrible. Can you please tell me your name, little one?" he asked me, getting off the subject of my broken heart.

_My name is Bella Swan._

"Ah, Bella. I'm guessing that it is short for Isabella, which means beautiful in Italian?" he asked.

Instead of writing a reply, I nodded weakly.

"I can tell that you are a shy one, sweet Bella. You should spread your beauty though. You have amounts of an unknown number. Now, can you tell me if it isn't too much to ask, why you won't speak? I believe that a beautiful woman like yourself has a beautiful voice." He mused, his smile growing into a large, friendly one.

_Other people don't need to hear my vile voice. It probably scared off the boy that I loved._

"Come now, dear Bella! That can't be possibly true." Aro argued, chuckling. I shrugged but gave him a small smile. Aro seemed to be a nice vampire, though his eyes may tell a different story. Maybe my blood doesn't smell that too appetizing.

We continued talking back and forth, and when the sun began set, Aro's mood changed from light to concern.

"Listen, dear Bella. I would like to ask you an important question – one that may change your life as you know. Would you like to come back to my homeland in Italy? I feel as if I leave you here in this place, you'll be put in grave danger from other creatures that may lurk near you. If you were to come with me, you could forget all about those who have broken your heart, and you'll live among vampires who will never abandon you in your time of need. I'll give you some time to think, and tell me what you would prefer to do." Aro explained, his hands going back behind his back.

Immediately, after he had finished explaining, my heart picked up in a fast pace. Did I want to leave behind Forks? Did I want to live with Aro back in his homeland?

I picked up my pad and pencil again and scrawled down on the pad in quick pace.

_Please, if it isn't too much to ask from you, can you please take me away from here? I don't know if I'll be able to face painful memories without someone so caring like yourself to talk to. If I do come with you, may we go back to my home quickly so I may leave a note for my father? I'd hate to see him beating himself over my sudden disappearance. But, I don't want to live here anymore. If it isn't too much to ask, can you please take me with you back to Italy?_

Aro read over the note with slow, scanning eyes, before he looked back at me. "Of course, Bella. It would never be a burden if you were to come with me. We can leave your father note if you wish, but are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want to come with me?" he asked me, handing me back my note pad.

_Of course, sir. You are too kind to accept me, though. You really don't have to do this for me if you don't wish to. _

"Nonsense, Bella. I only want the best of the things that you deserve. Come, we may leave now if you wish." He said after he read my note. I nodded eagerly and bowed my head in thanks. "Any time at all, dear Bella." He said, smiling when he saw my bow of gratitude.

I took my truck and drove it back to my home while Aro sat in the passenger's seat. We arrived back at my house; thankfully, my dad's car wasn't in the driveway when we pulled up. Aro and I walked inside the home, and there, I asked Aro if I needed to pack any clothes for myself. "Not at all, Bella. We will provide clothes for you if you wish." He answered back soothingly, smiling calmly down at me. He took my things in my arms away from me, including the pad and pencil.

I again bowed my head in thanks and hurried upstairs to get my toiletries that I may need in the near future. After I had those packed, Aro handed me back my things; I tore off a notepad piece of paper and wrote Charlie the note.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I am sorry that I didn't give you an earlier notice but I made the choice to go back to Phoenix and live with mom/Renee. I can see that you're already getting tired from trying to make me feel better. But, I think mom/Renee can help me as well. Don't worry, I'll be back in maybe three to four months – or I'll call you to tell you if I'm feeling better and ready to come back home. Don't worry about calling mom/Renee; you and I both know that she can take good care of me._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

I left the note in plain sight for Charlie, and with that, Aro and I left the home. As Aro carried me in his arms while he ran to the airport, much to my silent writing protest, the words of… Edward… came flooding back into my mind. It was the final warning like words that he ever gave to me.

"_Don't do anything stupid or reckless while I'm gone." _

Too late for that.

* * *

**And there you have it! My version of Twilight – or at least how I imagined it would happen. :D**

**Please tell me what you may think of it in a nice review; if there's anything that I may need to improve on, please let me know as well. **

**I got most of this chapter plotted out in my head, and so far, I'm extremely excited about it! :D I believe I will write for this story for a while – or at least until I can think of something for RoOL.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(To catcat6565: I decided to change the title just a bit.)**


	2. Failed Rescue Attempt

**Hello again, my dear readers!**

**Welcome back to another new chapter of my new story! :)**

**Alright, so in the last chapter, I forgot to include a full summary for this story, because really at the time, I didn't know what to put there in the summary. But, now I do!**

**Here's the full summary:**

**_~The Cullen's left Bella in Forks all by herself, unprotected but broken-hearted. Bella, feeling depressed and utterly hated to the world in her mind, decides to go mute from now on. Charlie's rage can't be unnoticed by Bella when he finds out that his only daughter has been dumped. But, what Bella didn't expect in her wildest dreams is to be approached by an elderly vampire – to be more exact, Aro of the Volturi. There, Aro takes Bella under his wing and set off to Volterra. Now, it is up to the Cullens and the Pack of La Push to rescue the human girl from the deadly clutches of the vampire rulers. Join in the emotional yet surprising journey of Bella's, where she'll face new love for her new family, and must decide on a important decision; go back to Edward, the one boy who broke her heart, or risk her life with human-drinking vampires who had welcomed Bella with somewhat open arms?~_**

**There; I think that settles as a good summary for the story. :D**

**Now, here's an explanation about Aro:**

**_~If you were wondering why Aro was in Forks, Washington at the time when he found Bella in the meadow, he was there to just check up on the Cullens without his guard for some reason. He probably felt as if though he was going to meet our dear, shattered Bella and knew he had to be there in supporting the lost "little" girl. Aro was also so accepting of Bella because he felt a fatherly/daughter begin to form between him and Bella.~_**

**If there are any more questions, please don't be afraid to ask me them. I'm more than willing to answer any questions about this story, along with any other story of mine that you may have. :)**

**But, enough of me rambling; let's get on with the new chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter TWO**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I sighed and wiped my hands with the dirty, darkened rag that I had used before when I was fixing cars here in the old garage behind my house.

Today was going by extremely slow for me. It seemed as if there was nothing here to distract me from the many thoughts inside my head. Why was it so quiet here in Washington? Where were those blood-sucking leeches of Forks? When could I see Bella again? Was she still alive? Was she alright?

Endless answers that didn't make sense came through my head. So, I just decided to ignore Ah, Bella. That girl was sure something. She is extremely clumsy, stubborn as an ox, and can blush at nearly everything. But, she also cared about others before herself, and hated to have amounts of money spent on her.

Bella was like a little lost puppy when I met her when we were little kids. She looked adorable in her little pigtails that her mom normally put in her hair before she and her mom moved away. I didn't expect her to move back at 17 though. I thought I could rekindle our childhood relationship; unfortunately, the _leeches_ lived in the area where Bella lived – forbidden territory.

If it weren't for those good-for-nothing blood suckers, I would be able to go back and forth in Forks to talk to Bella all I want. That plan was ruined from the treaty and when Bella "fell-in-love" with one of the vampires. His name was Edwin? Edward I think? Eh, well, it doesn't matter to me; dumb little pretty boy could never really get into a fight without basically running away because his hair would get ruined. Ha!

I still remembered when I was able to talk to Bella last; there was a prom – dance thing; whatever – at her school in Forks, and it was the night that my dad wanted me to warn Bella about the Cullens. She found pity for me for basically coming down there to warn her, but it was a failed attempt. She was set on sticking with the Cullens for a long time.

"Jake?" I looked up, my thoughts wandering off, to see my dad, along with one of my friends, Embry, coming into the garage. "Embry's here to talk to you about something." Dad told me, a knowing look in his eyes; it meant that it mentioned something about wolf business.

Ever since the Cullens had come to Forks, they had cursed me with the dreaded gene that gave me the ability to change into a wolf. The Quileute people of our reservation have passed down the story of our tribe, saying that we descended down from wolfs at the time. The tribe was able to transform from their human forms into werewolves.

But, when vampires invaded our human territory, we were ready to kill them, since from our tale of the tribe had it say that our leader had killed the Cold Ones for killing off two of our brothers and the wife of our werewolf leader. When the Cullens arrived on our land, we came up with the treaty that is still standing to this day.

"Yo, Jake?" Emrby's voice woke me up from my thoughts; I've been spacing too much lately. "Sorry Em. I've been thinking about things." I muttered, scratching my head. "Wow, that's a first. You barely thought about stuff before." Embry teased, snickering. I glowered at him and punched him in the shoulder, hopping down from the hood of my RW Rabbit. My dad finally got the last piece for me and I was now trying to fix this up.

"Tell me why you're here before I throw you out." I grumbled from underneath the car, after I had decided to go back under. "Oh, yeah." Embry muttered, as I saw him shuffle on the spot. "Em? I was joking, duh." I assured him, chuckling. "Yeah, yeah." Embry waved off my statement.

"Well, Sam told me to come over to warn you about something." Embry mumbled, shuffling his feet again. Immediately I froze. If the news was ever about stuff like that, it meant something bad. I slowly rolled myself out from underneath the car and sat up on the board that I was using for fixing up my car. **(A/N: You know, that thing that mechanics use, and when they roll out from cars that they're fixing up on the ground.)**

"What's the news?" I asked him slowly, a growl starting to build in my chest. This better not be what I'm thinking it may be…

"Well… there's a vampire in Forks. And it's new." Embry added the last part weakly, before he backed away profusely from me. I let out a growl and stood to my feet. "There's a new leech in Forks, and you didn't tell me earlier why?" I asked him, the snarl coming out in the sentence. "The vampire barely just showed up, okay? We didn't know any sooner than that." Embry argued, glaring.

I sighed and desperately tried to calm down while I stalked out of the garage, Embry following me. "I'll be back in a while." I muttered, already heading to the La Push borders. "Jake, you can't go. Remember the treaty? And, Sam hasn't given the order to let us find out about the vampire!" Embry shouted the last part because I was already a far distance from him.

"So? I don't care! I have someone over there that I care about!" I shouted back to him. I had to protect Bella from this new blood sucker. I didn't care if the Cullens come attack me for crossing the borders; if they weren't doing anything about it, then it was up to us werewolves to do something to protect the humans.

Before I crossed over into vampire territory, I went into some bushes and stripped off my clothes. One thing about being a werewolf is that it can get rather annoying when it comes to clothes. I had discovered that once you change into a werewolf, your clothes don't morph with you. I of course learned that the hard way.

After I had my clothes off, I morphed into my werewolf form. There, with my clothes tied to my back hind leg, I raced out from the bushes, and over the borders, heading towards Forks.

**---**

Eventually, I picked up on a strange vampire scent that led me all the way to the Seattle Airport. So far, none of the common leeches had raced after me to stop me from entering their territory, which I found rather odd but otherwise helpful in my part. I ran off to a secluded area where I morphed back into a human and put my clothes back on.

I entered the airport, and began sniffing out for the vampire scent, trying to pinpoint his position. What confused me deeply was that mixed in with the vampire's scent was a human-like scent. Did this mean that this vampire had an early snack before running here? I didn't believe the fact that there was a human – a _still alive _human with this vampire – for really, who in their right mind would want to be with a vampire?

I came to the area that was for departures and arrivals from planes. There were mostly state planes, going to other states in the US. There were a couple of International flights, with very few people that were about to get on the planes.

Suddenly, the vampire scent was extremely strong here; my nose was practically burning from the stench. The human scent was also still mixed in with the vampire scent; it smelled something fruity – floral even? I looked around before freezing on the vampire scent. There was a tall man at one of the cafés in the airport, where I could easily see the cashier that the man was getting dazzled by the man. It wasn't that hard to figure out that the man was a vampire.

I followed the human scent; maybe I could convince the human to get away now while they can. I just hope they will listen…

The scent led me to one of the International waiting areas – Volterra, Italy to be exact – and there, I froze once again when I found out who the scent belonged to.

Sitting in one of the metal seats on the metal couch, her brown hair creating a curtain around her face, while wearing a green button down shirt underneath a brown sweater-y jacket with dark denim jeans and brown boots, was the girl who I had a secret crush on when I was little and the girl who was my best friend; Bella Swan.

To say that I was shocked had to be a major understatement.

"Bella?!" I hissed. Bella looked up when she heard my voice, her big brown eyes wide while her lips were set into a pouty frown. What was wrong with her? I could see that her brown eyes no longer held the special light whenever she was with her leech; speaking of him, where was he? More importantly, why wasn't he here to save her from this blood sucker?!

"What the hell are you doing here with a deadly vampire?!" I hissed again, making sure that no one that had no clue about vampires was listening in on me. Bella only stared at me, though I could sense that she was uncomfortable with me being here. Why though, I had no clue.

I sighed angrily and took her wrist forcefully in mine, yanking her to her feet. There was no way I was going to let Bella get kidnapped by some leech. "We're leaving here so I can save you from a bloodless death." I muttered to her, hurrying as quick as I can to the nearest exit.

Bella wiggled from my grip, making whimpering noises. Seriously, what was wrong with her?!

Suddenly, she got free of my grip and ran off quickly – heading towards the vampire.

"Bella!" I hissed, running after her. She finally reached the vampire, as he turned around and saw that I was there. "Shit…" I muttered, skidding to a stop. The vampire glared murderously at me, before turning his attention on Bella. "Did he hurt you, dear?" the vampire asked her quietly, his expression and tone worried. What the hell?

Bella nodded weakly, whimpering more. Again, What. The. Hell?! The vampire handed Bella some food – two brownies and a coffee; whether it was poisoned or not, I still was concerned about Bella. She took the food gratefully and bowed her head towards the vampire, probably saying thanks silently. The vampire smiled down at her and patted her head lovingly, earning a small smile from Bella.

Okay, now I was seriously and utterly confused. What the hell was going on here?!

"I suggest that you leave now, young werewolf." The vampire growled, low and quiet enough for none of the humans to hear. "Why should I? I'm not going to let a vampire like you kidnap one of my human friends!" I hissed angrily, my hands balling up into fists.

"I'm not kidnapping dear Bella. She agreed to come along with me willingly. It is her choice whether she may still want to come with me or not. And, she may leave whenever she wishes." The vampire muttered to me, standing protectively in front of my friend, who was casually nibbling on her brownies and drinking her coffee in quiet, small sips.

"I don't care! You probably lied to her!" I growled; after I had said that, I heard Bella began sniffling. The vampire turned towards her to see that there were silent tears falling from her eyes and he frowned and wrapped an arm around Bella, where she leaned into him as more tears fell. "Shh, little Bella. It's alright; I won't let anyone else harm you." the vampire whispered in a coo, stroking little strands of Bella's hair between his bony, white fingers.

Bella nodded and looked up at him with grateful eyes, smiling a small, watery smile. The vampire smiled back down at her and patted her head again like earlier. Bella bowed her head in thanks before she continued nibbling on her food. "Now, if you will kindly move, Bella and I will be off." The vampire demanded, staying by Bella's side.

"I'm not leaving unless Bella comes with me." I growled, standing firmly on my spot. The vampire sighed and said, "Well, if you won't move, then I'll have to call security on you. And we don't want to cause a scene, now do we, young werewolf?" the vampire asked; I hated it when he called me that. It made me sound like I was a little kid.

"I'll make a scene if it means the safety for my friend." I snarled, my face setting into a scowl. The vampire sighed - again - and shook his head; suddenly, he and Bella weren't standing in front of me anymore. I looked frantically around for them, before I saw them going through the Italy plane gate. I snarled; I was too late now. Bella was going with this elder vampire, and I couldn't save her.

How could Bella do this? Was she trying to kill herself? Trying to prove a point that she wasn't a weak or danger magnet human like I had come to know her as? Or, was she doing this against her will? Did this vampire have a special power to control peoples' minds? Was she in some trance from the vampire, so he could lure her away far enough before killing her?

I had no answer to any of these questions, though one wouldn't go away; _where the hell was the vampire leech that I was used to seeing her with?! _

Surely that dumbass vampire would've never let Bella get this far away from him, let alone let her go off on her own, and meet a vampire before following him off to another country!

I knew what I had to do then. I turned on my heels quickly before I sprinted off to the nearest exit, the plan that I had going on while I was trying to "rescue" Bella now biting me in my ass. When I got outside, I went off to the nearest bushes – in this case, to the forest that was off to the side of the airport – and took off my clothes before I transformed into my werewolf form and sprinted off, running far away from the airport.

I had to get to their home; how could they not know that there was another vampire in this area?! How could they not have smelt that damn vampire?

I ran, thankfully being hidden from the numerous amounts of trees of Forks. I don't think a little kid wants to shout to their mommy, saying they just saw a werewolf through the trees. I followed the familiar vampire scent, one that I knew all too well, unfortunately.

Finally, a large home came into my view. Who knew that vampires liked to indulge themselves with fancy homes? I skidded to a stop and changed back into human form, putting my clothes back on. I then hurried up to the front door, while I heard the vampires moving around in the home. Ugh, these vampires are so stupid! They were too busy packing their things – from the sounds of it – to notice that there was another vampire in the area?!

I knocked on the door angrily, where the leader vampire opened the door. "Do you not know the treaty, young wolf?" the vampire asked me sternly, glaring at me with darkening gold eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Treaty, no werewolves on your land, none of you leeches on my territory – blah blah blah! That's not important right now!" I growled, my fists tightening into fists.

The vampire sighed before stepping aside, his arm gesturing for me to come in and his nose crinkling from my smell. Ha!

I stalked into the house, where the rest of the vampire family met me in the living room; no surprise there. The vampire with red hair – I believe this one was called Edward, the same vampire Bella hung out with – hung in the back of the room, his arms crossed. His eyes were pitch black and had dark, bruise like shadows over his eyes. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Edward snarled at me; he remembered my name? Maybe this leech has a heart… NOT!

"Do any of you not notice that something is wrong?!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest. Didn't want to break anything in here – or did I?

"Nothing bad has happened." The pixie-like vampire stated curtly. "You better be here for a good reason, pup." The burly-like vampire growled, sitting tensely next to the blond female vampire. "Emmett…" the caramel haired vampire scolded angrily at the buff vampire. Okay, two vampires that I now know their names.

"Seriously, none of you have noticed that something horrible has just happened?!" I growled angrily at them. I clutched my head in anger. "You better tell us what you're rambling on about, dog." Edward growled from the other side of the room. "You should what has happened by now! But no, you're just a bunch of lazy vampires who won't care about –"I cut off when I felt myself begin to shake; shit, I was so angry that I was about to morph!

"If this is about Bella, then she's perfectly fine. I saw of vision of Charlie finding her note, saying she was heading back to Phoenix, to go back living with her mom." The pixie vampire trilled angrily, crossing her arms. "She did NOT go back to Phoenix!" I roared; ah, why let them figure it out so slowly?!

"What do you mean she didn't go back to Phoenix?" Edward growled, stepping forward. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. Images of Bella and that vampire at the airport together began flooding my head, only spiking the rage to come up again.

Suddenly, I found myself on the floor, Edward choking me with strong, clawed hands. "WHAT WAS SHE DOING WITH HIM?!" He roared, his eyes, if possible, getting blacker by the second. I struggled to try and tell him about what I saw, but hey, my air supply was quickly fading!

Edward was pulled off of me by the buff vampire and the blond haired vampire; not the leader, the one who looked like he was in pain all the time. Edward was snarling ferociously at me, trying to get away from the two vampires so he could strangle me again. "Why was she with him?!" Edward roared again. "I don't know!" I yelled back, coughing slightly from not getting air quickly.

"How can you not know?! You were there! You could've stopped her!" he shouted back. "I couldn't! She wouldn't listen!" I yelled.

"ENOUGH!" the caramel haired vampire and the leader vampire shouted between our argument. Both Edward and I silenced, as I tried to regain my breath by breathing heavily. "Now, can someone please tell us what is going on?" the leader asked us calmly, a slight steely edge in his voice. I sighed and explained to them about my encounter with the vampire and Bella at the airport.

"That must've been Aro." Carlisle muttered unhappily. "Come again?" I asked him, my eyebrows rose. "Aro was a vampire that I met before I found Edward in Chicago. He is an elderly vampire of the vampire world. He can be a very nice man to people, but he only seems that way to humans as to allure them to Volterra so he and his guard may eat them." I had cut off the vampire with sighing.

"Bella has to be in some sort of trance to follow him so willingly. She would never follow an evil vampire if it meant she was going to be killed." I muttered. "We have to save her." Alice said; I had learned all of their names during my explanation. Edward has been silent throughout this whole thing; what's with him?

"He's feeling guilty for breaking Bella's heart." Jasper whispered to me; I had also learned he had this empathy power thing.

"So you're the one who decided to let her do this?" I accused Edward, growling. He snarled right back. "Of course not! I asked her to not do anything stupid or reckless while I was gone!" he shouted back, his hands balling into fists. Yeesh, moody vampire…

"Alright boys, enough fighting. We need to stay focused on rescuing Bella from the Volturi." Carlisle said sternly, stopping Edward and I from having another fight.

With that, we all began to plan.

* * *

**So, there you go, readers! Another fabulous chapter! :D**

**I bet no one knows what's going to happen to Bella in Volterra? Anyone want to take a wild guess though?**

**Please review nicely if you liked the chapter! The next chapter will either be in Bella's POV or Edward's POV.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	3. A Sudden New Beginning To Life

**Hello again my lovelies! :D**

**It's time for another wonderful chapter of Angel of Life!**

**We last left off where Jacob and the Cullens begin thinking of a plan on how to rescue Bella from the Volturi.**

**Will their plan work? Does Bella want to be rescued? Or will she simply refuse to being rescued? Will she stay with the Volturi?**

**Well, we'll just have to find out, now don't we? XD**

**And, we're off on another chapter – to Volterra!**

* * *

_**Chapter THREE**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(On the plane to Volterra with Aro)**

"Would you like some coffee, sir?" the flight attendant asked Aro quietly, for she saw that I was about to doze off into a nap. "No thank you; Izzy, would you like some coffee?" Aro asked me, turning towards me. I nodded a slight nod. Aro told the attendant what coffee I will have, while I went back to gazing out the plane window. (Aro thought that since there might be reports of my disappearance already, that I should be called by a different name for safety reasons.)

Aro and I were up in the air, flying away from the Seattle airport – and away from Washington. We hadn't talked to each other, (well, he does the talking, I only write down my answers/questions or merely nod or shake my head.) ever since we left the airport – every since Jacob had came to my "rescue". Pfft, I didn't need one though. This was MY choice to come with Aro.

I hadn't expected Jacob to come to the airport; how did he even know that I was there? Was he also hiding something from me? He's just as bad as _him. _He always hid secrets from me, and now I knew that I could never trust young mythical creatures. I could only trust elderly and wise creatures, such as Aro.

Aro rarely hid something from me; well he rarely hid something from me for the past few hours since we've known each other. But I know for a fact that Aro would never harm me and drink my blood – he could've done that back in the meadow when he had the chance.

Aro, from what I can tell, has to be the nicest vampire that was willing to let a weak, slow human follow him back to his homeland. From what I can also tell about Aro is that you should show him the utmost respect; just sitting next to him, I can feel the high authority coming off in waves from him. I didn't want to disrespect this vampire – I only wanted to have someone who I know that I can trust and that can support me in some way.

But, there was a nagging feeling in my head that if I were to follow Aro all the way back to his homeland that something – someone even – might arrive and try to kill me, or take me away from the welcoming vampire's home. I knew that I had to tell Aro about this nagging feeling, because if I don't, then I know that there will be a big mess to clean up from him and whatever this omen may be.

"Bella dear?" I jumped from the sound of Aro's wispy whisper and looked over at him. His black brows were furrowed downward, a slight frown set upon his thin lips. He was holding out a small cup of steaming coffee. I bowed my head in thanks and apology, while he set the coffee down on the tray that came out from the back of the seat that was in front of me. (Whenever there wasn't someone that we didn't know, near us, he called me by my real name.)

"Are you alright, dear? You seemed to be in deep thought." He asked worriedly, the furrow and the frown not going away. I let my eyes go downward, looking away from him, before I shook my head slowly, letting him know that I wasn't alright.

"Do you want to tell me about something?" he asked quietly, holding out the pad and pencil that he took from me earlier. I nodded my head where he thrust the pad and pencil in my hands gently. I began writing down my concerns and worries to him, before I let him read all of it.

_I feel that something bad is about to happen when we get to Italy. I feel as if though someone or something is just waiting for me to come – waiting to kill me or drag me away from your welcoming gesture. What if the boy we met at the airport is planning to follow us so he may kill you and take me away? ____(I didn't say werewolf. Jacob couldn't be a werewolf… can he?)_

Aro read over it slowly, before he sighed sadly and patted my head lovingly, like what a father would do for his little girl. "Bella, you must know that that will never happen. It will never happen because I have a special guard from my homeland, and they'll do anything to protect me. I'll make sure that you're protected as well. I would never let anything or anyone harm you in any way." Aro explained to me softly, concern yet authority ringing from his voice.

I nodded my head to show that I understood, and bowed my head in thanks – for letting him know that he was too kind for doing all of this. "Just don't worry about your precious head, Bella. Everything will be fine." He assured me again, smiling a fatherly like smile. I guess Aro could be my father from now; he was so kind, gentle and caring enough to let me even follow him back to Volterra – his homeland.

The rest of the flight was dealt in silence. Aro would either watch me eat, watch me doze off, or just plain old stare at me with protectiveness shining in his eyes. The plane ride all the way to Italy would take a long time, so when I woke up from another sleep, Aro was sitting next to me, his red eyes closed while he breathed slowly; he must be pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't look suspicious to other passengers on the plane.

A flight attendant came by, wondering if I would like anything to eat. I denied the food though; I didn't want to make a hole in Aro's pocket. It must've cost a fortune for him to get plane tickets – first class seats too – along with paying for most of the food that I have eaten so far.

Eventually, we arrived at an Italian airport. Aro was relieved now that he was home once again, though I could tell from his tense position when we walked around in the airport that he needed to hunt very soon. I knew that I must be causing him so many problems for his thirst. I told Aro what I was thinking about over the pad, saying that I was sorry for making him control his thirst hard for him.

"Nonsense, dear Bella. I must admit that the thirst is getting uncontrollable, but I would never drink from you. I told you that I would never let anything harm you – and that includes myself." Aro explained tightly when he read over the apology.

When we went outside of the airport, it wasn't the usual sun that I thought it would be; normally since Italy was a very warm place, it was because of the heat of the sun. But, it was cloudy in Italy. I was worried about Aro, since from what I know of vampires, their skin would get sparkly bright when there was sun.

A black fancy car was waiting for us outside of the airport. Aro went directly towards it, before he placed what little things I had brought for this decision in the trunk. Then he opened the door and waited for me to go inside. I bowed my head in thanks when I was next to him by the open car door, before I slid inside the car.

Aro slid in after me, closing the door before the driver took off. There were two people in the front. Both were wearing hoods over their heads from their black cloaks that they wore. "Hello Demetri, Alec." Aro greeted the two people up in the front of the car. "Hello master." They greeted back in unison; from their voices, they were both males.

"Bella, these two are part of my guard – Demetri, Alec, this is Bella Swan." Aro introduced us. "Hello Bella." The driver greeted me back. "Demetri, has anything happened while I was gone?" Aro asked the driver, who I presumed was Demetri. "No, master. Nothing in particular or anything bad for that matter, has happened. Trinity has seen something though. I will tell you when we arrive back at the castle, master." Demetri explained.

Trinity? Who was Trinity? Did she have the same power to see the future as well?

Aro nodded, and for the rest of the ride was spent in silence. Demetri weaved through the cobbled roads of Italy, before he stopped at a gate. A man in a red solider like uniform asked him something in Italian, while Demetri replied something back in Italian as well. He gave him an ID, and there, the guard let us pass. Demetri got his ID back before he drove through the gates.

I'm guessing that we were in Volterra now, because I could see a large castle off in the distance. No one was out on the streets of Volterra; it was probably only us that were out here. Demetri drove up more and more of the streets, getting higher and closer to the castle. Finally, he stopped just outside the gates of the castle. Demetri helped me out of the car while Alec went with Aro towards the gates. Demetri took my things and led me to the castle, staying quiet.

When we walked inside the castle, we were in a large stair room foyer type of room. When we entered the foyer, off to the side were stone steps, with iron railings on the right of the stone steps. The floors and the walls were hard white marble.

Demetri began leading me towards the stairs, with Aro and Alec following after us. Alec had let his hood fall down and I can see his facial features now. He was handsome like any vampire; pale granite skin, dark hair and red ruby eyes. From underneath his cloak, I caught a glimpse of what was under. He was wearing a dark long sleeved shirt with black pants and matching shoes. Demetri had yet to let his hood fall, but I could tell that his clothes from underneath his cloak were similar to Alec's.

They led me up many stairs, before stopping at a door. "This is where you'll be sleeping, dear Bella. If you would like to clean yourself up a bit, there is a bathroom in there for you to do so. Heidi will be stopping by a while later with some clothes for you." Aro instructed to me, patting my head before him, Demetri and Alec left me alone. I opened the door to the bedroom and went inside.

The floors of the bedroom were a black stone, the walls a white stone; white and black contrasting against each other. A beige rug that was under the bed was in the center of the room, covering some of the black stone floors. An oak dresser that looked like a little sitting stool of sorts was at the foot of the four poster bed. The sheets and the curtains for the bed were an off white. A white dresser – or small desk – was off to the side, while a bedside table with a lamp on top of it was next to the window of the room. A door was off to the left side; I went over to that door and went inside the door.

The room was a small bathroom, with russet tiles that were placed in a diagonal pattern, while the walls were a matching russet color as well. Cherry wood counters with white porcelain sinks and a large glass mirror was off on the left. A separate door that was behind me when I entered led to a private toilet area, and off in the corner was a large Jacuzzi bathtub. Towels were on an iron table, along with soaps and some shampoos and conditioners.

I decided to take a long bath, just relax my aching muscles from the plane ride. Afterwards, I got out of the tub and wrapped myself up in a fluffy towel. But, before I could fully dry off, a sudden knock on the door made me jump up in surprise. I wrapped the towel tightly around me, holding the rest from the back and opened the door just a crack.

Standing there was a woman that reminded me of… Rosalie. (Even though I didn't really like her, her name still caused pain to ripple throughout my body.) The woman was much taller than me, with long legs that were concealed and darkened from tights, and the shortest miniskirt that I have ever seen in my entire life. Her shirt, long-sleeved and high necked yet close fitting to her curvy torso was made up of red vinyl. She had lustrous, glossy mahogany locks that were curled lightly. One thing that puzzled me was her eyes – a strange violet with little swirls of red irises.

"Hello." She greeted me quietly in a silky smooth voice. I nodded to her to show her that I was greeting her back. "Aro was right about you being the silent one." The woman mused, a small smile gracing her beautiful face. Again, I only nodded. "I have some new clothes for you, young one. By the way, my name is Heidi. Aro tells me that your name is Bella, correct?" she asked, holding out a pile of dark clothing. Again I nodded and graciously accepted the clothes from her, bowing my head in thanks.

"I'll be waiting out here to do your hair, Bella." She said to me, before she went over to my bed and sat down, crossing her legs. I shut the door before I got rid of the towel and put on the undergarments before putting on the dress that was in the pile. When I was done, I looked down at the dress.

The dress was about knee length, the color consisting of a dark velvety blue. The first set of sleeves were short and puffy, the same blue color of the dress. The second set of sleeves was long, lacy and black with little satin strings that were tied around my wrists. Bows were mostly everywhere on the dress, while it was trimmed in black lace. A thin black headband with a large black lacy bow was in the pile as well. I had also black thigh high garter tights for some reason. From my perspective, I looked like an anime Lolita doll or something.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Heidi looked over at me and squealed happily. "I knew that you would look as adorable as a Lolita doll!" she exclaimed, before waving her hands – motioning for me to come near her. I did and sat down, while she scooted back. She began tugging and pulling on my hair, while brushes and hair bands had suddenly appeared behind her.

Finally, when she was done, she placed the headband in my hair and smiled. "There, now you look perfect." Heidi said. She led me over to a mirror, where I saw that my hair was pulled into two large buns on either side, before two braids were coming out from the buns. I did look like a Lolita doll now.

"Oh, one more thing. Aro wanted me to give you this." Heidi stated, pulling out a black box. She pulled something out of it, before she quickly clasped it around my neck. I looked into the mirror again before I saw that she added a necklace to the outfit. The necklace was crystal clear, with a cross on the top of the crystal design. "It plays music if you open it up." She added quietly, smiling.

I opened it up in curiosity, before I heard the beautiful melody begin to play. The music sounded like it would come from a little girl's music box, where the little ballerina statue inside the music box would twirl around while the music would be playing. I began to feel tears well up in my eyes from the beautiful piece of music, where Heidi wiped away the tears with long pale fingers.

"I know. The music is lovely, isn't it? Aro said that you could wander around the castle if you would like. Just make sure that you're safe." Heidi told me, patting my head like what Aro would do. I nodded and bowed my head in thanks, earning a small laugh from her. She left me in my new bedroom; I waited a few minutes before I too left my bedroom.

I wandered down the halls, taking many turns before I finally found another door. I hesitantly knocked on it, making sure that if there was someone in there, I didn't want to just barge in. "Come in." Aro's voice came from the other side of the door.

I opened it the door to reveal a large office like library. The walls were white and paneled, with dark cherry wood floors that was covered from a beige or off-white rug. A blue, paisley designed couch was near the entrance of the door along with shelves covered with books. A dark mahogany desk was in the back of the room, where Aro sat. He looked up from his book and chuckled when he saw my outfit; I blushed a deep red.

"I believe that Heidi may have gone a tad overboard, am I right?" he asked me amusedly. I nodded, still blushing. "So, what brings you here to my office, dear Bella?" Aro asked me, setting whatever he was looking at earlier off to the side. Luckily, I remembered to bring my pad and pencil with me to his office. I wrote down my response before handing it to him.

_I was wandering around in the castle and I happened to stumble upon your office. By the way, thank you very much for the room and the locket/necklace._

"You're welcome, dear Bella. Now, are you getting slightly hungry?" he asked me. I nodded slightly, bowing my head. "Well, I'll make sure you'll get some food." He added, smiling. I again nodded and bowed my head in thanks, while he chuckled lowly. I looked around the room, before my gaze landed on the single, black little TV.

"Oh, I see that you have found the TV." Aro mused when he saw where my curious gaze had landed on. I nodded to him, while he stood up from his seat. "Well, would you like to watch something?" he asked me. I again asked him something over the pad.

_I don't want to disturb you from whatever you were doing._

"Oh, you won't disturb me from anything, Bella dear. I believe that I need a break from my paperwork and see if there is anything happening in the world." He replied, smiling while continuing his walk over to the TV. He turned it on and gestured for me to come over. I walked closer, stopping by his side. He switched it to the news; thankfully it was English.

"_Now onto other news around the US, police officials still don't have any new leads on the disappearance of Bella Swan from Forks, Washington. The only lead that police still have is an eyewitness has reported last seeing her leaving the Seattle Airport with a man seen in this airport video. In this video, Bella doesn't look like she was being harmed, but we may never know if she was acting as so she wouldn't get hurt from the suspect. _

_Her parents, and her friends are hoping that Bella will be returned to them safe and sound, and soon. Her father, Charlie, has told reporters that his daughter may have run away from home because she was upset from having her heart broken over one of the boys who lived in Forks." _The shot switched over to various interviews with my friends and family.

"_When I came home from work, I saw that there was a note on the counter, saying she would be heading back to her mom's in Phoenix. But, when she said that I shouldn't call Renee, I knew that something wasn't right. So, when I did call my ex-wife, I was just upset to find out that Bella hadn't called her about her coming back to Phoenix. I just knew that I should've stayed home with her…" _my father's interview made me horrible for my actions; but what's done is done.

"_Bella hadn't come to school for the past week. I knew that she wasn't feeling well about something, but when I saw the news and her probable reasons why she ran away, I knew that I was sort of upset at Edward. How could he have done that to my best friend? Bella was a wonderful girl, and she was so happy when she was dating Edward. If he ever decides to come back now, I seriously will not be talking to him." _The next interview was of Angela, and I felt myself smile from her words; she was such a supportive friend.

The next – and last – interview shocked me.

"_Bella and I – we were the best of friends when we were younger. We normally played in the mud and made mud pies. She was an amazingly shy and intelligent girl. When she came back to Forks again, I couldn't believe that she had developed into a more mature girl. What's really bugging me is that even though I tried to rescue her, she didn't want to be rescued. I was completely angry at myself later on, for not trying any harder in getting her away from her kidnapper." _Jacob told the reporter, shaking his head remorsefully. The shot went back to the news reporter.

"_Since the last time we have seen Bella Swan was at the airport, where her and her kidnapper was boarding the Italy flight, it is up to the Italian officials to find Bella Swan so she may be returned to her proper home." _Aro immediately shut the TV off when he saw my shaking frame.

He brought me over closer, wrapping his arms around my shaking shoulders. "Shh, my little Bella. I promised you that nothing will ever harm you, remember? No human police men are going to change that." He cooed to me, stroking my hair through his pale, cold fingers. I nodded against his chest and looked up at him through watery eyes.

"Just don't worry your pretty little head, _la mia piccola sirena pericolose_." He whispered, smiling. I stared up at him confused. He chuckled and said, "I said that you're my little dangerous siren, since you seem to attract dangerous things to yourself." I smiled and giggled, nodding.

**---**

**(I was planning on stopping here, but I then I got an inspiration for a twist!)**

The next few days, wearing the same thing from when I came here, I was walking through the back gardens of the Volterra castle. Demetri and Felix – another vampire of the Guard – were assigned to be my personal bodyguards, along with Heidi. Already, I had formed a special bond with them. Heidi was sort of like my third mother or an older sister, since she was so caring and helping to me. Demetri and Felix felt like older brothers. Both could be goofballs when they weren't their normal serious selves.

Aro took over the role as my father. Like I had said before, he was a caring, gentle and kind man. I am still surprised that he accepted me coming along with him to live here in Volterra with him. He was also very protective of me since him and his guard, along with his two brothers – Caius and Marcus – when it came to the time for them to feed.

It had to be extremely difficult for everyone to be around me. Though everyone assured me that I would be fine around them, I could tell that they were struggling very hard as to not kill me.

Each day, that same terrifying suspicious feeling was only getting stronger and stronger. I knew that something had to be coming, but I was terrified to find out what that might be.

I was knocked out from my thoughts when I heard the noises in the garden cease; you know like birds would come fluttering down from the sky and land on the trees, or little insects would fly over to the flowers as well.

I stood frozen, feeling extremely frightened since I didn't have Demetri, Felix or Heidi with me. Since the garden was behind the large castle and I was the only one in the castle who had a living heart beat – except their food – they would be able to come in a second if I was in any danger.

I looked around the gardens, before I froze when I saw the cause for the silence of the other creatures.

Standing behind me in ripped and dirty hiker clothes, bare foot and her fiery red hair blowing over her red orbs was Victoria. She looked absolutely smug for finding me here, alone, with no one to help me now. How did she get past the Guard though? They had to hear her entering the castle.

"Well, looks like I finally found the little baby who had killed my mate." Victoria snarled happily, her voice high-pitched, almost sounding like a baby's coo. I tried to tell her that I didn't kill James, that is was _him _who had killed him, but I remembered that I vowed to myself to never speak again. Since my voice was so unused, I could only get what sounded like a strangled yell out of my mouth.

"Scared speechless, Bella?" Victoria taunted, snickering. I whimpered, hoping someone will come to my rescue from this witch before it was too late. "It's a shame that your mate isn't here to watch your demise. Edward was it?" she again taunted me, sneering. Her saying his name caused me to almost collapse from the pain he had caused me. But, I held it back and mustered up a scowl.

"Oh, what's the matter now? Angry that he isn't here to protect? Angry that he left you because you were a pathetic, weak human? Angry that he only lied to you about even loving you?" she yelled, cackling at my weak attempt of anger.

But, before I could even start screaming, Victoria was behind me, her arm tightly wrapped around me waist and squeezing it extremely hard, while she had my head titled back to the right. I desperately tried to escape her hold or at least tried to scream for help, but my air supply was fading since I was breathing so heavily.

"Once I kill you, I'll make sure that Edward gets your dead corpse personally. He'll have to chase me till the end of time for his revenge. Or maybe he'll be happy that you'll be dead. He wasn't strong enough to finish you off, nor was he able to suck your blood till the very last drop. Not even your new vampires could protect you from me. Looks like you will never be remembered, Bella." Victoria whispered to me, a full-blown smug smirk of victory on her face.

"Bella!" I looked up frantically when I heard Aro's voice, to see him, his brothers and his guard rushing out of the castle before stopping when they saw the position I was in. "Ha! You vampires are so slow!" Victoria shouted, before she chomped down on my neck.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, writhing under her vise like grip. But, I began thrashing even harder when I felt the all too familiar sting of venom begin to flow into my system.

Victoria's grip disappeared, where I fell to the ground, screaming and thrashing from the fiery pain. I could see the vague outline of Heidi's form above me, where it looked like if she were able to cry now, she would be bawling. _"La nostra piccola pecora nera…" _she whispered to me, crying tearless sobs. When Heidi had called me that, I had asked her what it meant. She said it meant our little black sheep. At first, I was sort of offended that she had called me that, but I then agreed with her. Since I had become a part of their family in some sort of way, she called me the little black sheep since I was the only human one here.

I heard what sounded like metal being torn apart ruthlessly, and then I began to smell smoke. "The vampire is gone now, _La nostra piccola pecora nera. _Do not worry, you're safe now." Heidi assured me in a faraway like voice. My vision and hearing was starting to go in and out now.

Heidi then began to stroke my hair. "I'm so sorry, _La nostra piccola pecora nera. _None of us are brave enough to save you from the vampire's venom. We are afraid that we might accidently kill you. You must go through with the painful transformation." Heidi finally told me, sighing. On the outside, I looked like I wasn't happy with the idea of the transformation, but on the inside, I felt like a little kid on Christmas. This was something that I was begging to happen soon. Ever since I had been in love with _him, _I had wanted to spend eternity with him. He never gave into my wish, but I was glad that I now had gotten what I wanted all along.

"We must move her inside the castle. I don't want any of us near the room without the doors being locked. Someone must place her in the bedroom, and then leave the room at once. Then, activate the security system we installed for her. It will unlock in three days, enough time for her transformation to be complete." Aro's wispy voice ordered Heidi.

She nodded and gently lifted me up, before she rushed me inside the castle. She placed me down on my white bed carefully when she reached my room, kissed my forehead before she rushed out of the room, closing the door. I heard what sounded like metal closing over the door, along what sounded like metal bars surrounding the window in my room.

And there, I lied in silence, with the fiery rage burning, spreading out in my body. There, I lied while desperately pleading that the three days will go by quickly.

* * *

**There you go, my readers; an especially long, extended chapter for this story. :D**

**Will Bella survive through the transformation? How will the Volturi react to her reborn self? When and will the Cullens and the pack arrive? How will Edward react to Bella's new self?**

**All of these questions will be answered in good time, my readers… that is if you review!**

_**The foyer**_

_**Bella's Bedroom**_

_**Her dress**_

_**Her hair**_

_**Her headband**_

_**Her locket and the music is plays**_ –

**ALL are on my website/profile. Just go all the way down to the near bottom on my website in the FanFiction Pictures and there you'll find all of the things mentioned in this chapter. :D**

**Oh and by the way, if it isn't too much to ask, can some of you please check out this story?:**

**~OCD Twilight Monthly Report by Miss Claire Cullen~**

**I think this author is very nice and very hilarious in her stories. If it isn't too much to ask, can you please check it out and review for her?**

**Please review nicely if you liked this chapter, and wait for the next big chapter of Angel of Life**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	4. Off to the Rescue

**Hello again my lovelies! :D**

**It's once again, the time for a new chapter of The Angel of Life!**

**I know that I should be doing my other stories, like Reality of Our Lives or Love of Royalty – maybe even The Animal in You. But, I'm getting so MANY ideas for this story. I just absolutely love this idea sooo much. :D**

**Also, sorry that I had Bella transformed into a vampire so soon. I really wanted her to get changed into a vampire very quickly, because The Cullen's and the Pack will be coming soon sometime. Normally, when it comes to having Bella changed into a vampire, I always do it very quickly. XD I just noticed that now since I did the same thing in Race to Immortality and in here.**

**Anyways, we last left off where Bella's transformation began. Meanwhile, across the ocean and across the US, the Cullen's and the Pack are beginning to make their descent to Italy. But, something keeps holding them back – what could that be?**

**Well, we'll just have to find out, don't we? ;D**

**On with the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter FOUR**_

_**Edward's POV**_

**(Back in Forks; 3 days later…)**

_Edward, can you please let up on the depressing emotions? They're getting to me. _I sighed and calmed down, earning a silent thank you from Jasper's mind.

I never felt lonelier in my existence – I wasn't even this lonely while I was watching the world change around me through the past century. Even though I never had myself preoccupied with a female, this was different. Bella had changed my perspective on life; she finally gave meaning to breathing. Without her, breathing was no longer needed, because if she wasn't in my life in any way, then what was the point in the air? I am a vampire though, so that means breathing wasn't necessary to vampires. Bella though, made the difference and changed my perspective on the need.

Ah, Bella… her name burns forever in my brain. If she were to die – big IF – then that name would always haunt me till the end of my existence. I would never be able to forget her name, her voice, her face – everything about Bella will never be erased from me. She was and is my life; without her, it was like breathing – life would seem meaningless to me. She made my life as a monster, eternally damned among those of the living, important to never let go of something precious, seem different.

I of course, did the absurd and idiotic thing by breaking her heart and leaving her, only to have her attract yet another vampire towards her, where she was kidnapped. She must be so scared at this point, alone with a heart broken; no one to comfort her through my cold attitude. Though Jacob had told us that Aro, the wretched soul, had comforted Bella before his eyes, I did not believe Aro's ways. It might've been only an act to Bella, as if though leading her on where she'll seem willing to follow the foul creature back to Volterra.

We had figured out that that where Aro would be heading, and the only place he would head to. That was his domain, where he was at his strongest. Protection from a large group of talented vampires, where he and his guard would grow strong from the human blood that they fed off of. In perspective from a nomadic vampire or a small coven – without the guard, Aro and his ancient brothers would seem powerless. They would've been destroyed in a minute from other vampires, if the Guard wasn't there to protect their leaders.

We hadn't quite figured out how we would approach the Volturi in a peaceful manner, nor did we figure out when and if we were going to approach the Volturi. None of us were sure if Bella would still be alive if we arrived in Italy. If that would happen, then we would leave immediately and try to forget about Bella – which would be difficult – or we would perish from the Guard for coming with no reason. Rosalie, who still hated Bella with a heated passion, thought that it would be for the better if Bella were to die.

Of course, Alice, Jacob and I exploded on her, growling, snarling and shouting loud profanities at her. Her statement dug a large hole within my dead, un-beating heart.

_Edward… _Jasper warned in his thoughts; my conflicting emotions were probably driving him wild. I sighed and once again calmed myself down from the internal battles that I was having with myself. But, this room – this confound room – never ceased the sudden memories that happened in these walls. I can clearly remember the first time when Bella had come to my home and when she had first saw my room.

Feeling another wave of depression about to hit, I immediately rose from my sitting crossed legged position on the floor of my room – which was slightly bare because my family was supposed to be in Los Angles by now – and ran out of my room. I sped down the second floor of the mansion, before I stopped at the top of the stairs that led down to the first level, where Jacob, Seth and Sam were sitting. I could tell that Sam wasn't too pleased to sit in the "vampire lair" as he and his pack called my home that; Jacob and Seth weren't too comfortable in this situation as well.

I went down towards my untouched piano and sat down on the leathery bench, before the living room was filled with my family, along with the rest of the pack. "Alice, have you seen anything new?" Carlisle asked Alice, where she fluidly sat herself down on one of the armchairs.

She was silent, staring off into space, though no visions were flooding into my mind. "Alice…" I trailed off at her, silently warning her if she was hiding something, I would know. Jasper tensed in his stance, preparing for an argument that would occur in the future. "No, I can't seem to get a vision of Bella anymore. I don't know why though. It feels like something or someone is blocking me from my visions. It could be the wolves' partial fault here too." Alice told us, sighing before she scowled in the direction of the werewolves. We discovered that since the wolves decided to join in our mission, Alice's visions were normally either blank or just too fuzzy and hazy to see.

"Well, we're sorry, psychic pixie, but just think that we don't want to be here as much as you would want us." Sam growled, where he earned a snarl from Emmett and Jasper. "Enough. We are not here to fight. We are here to work together in saving Bella from a certain death. Now, I know that we're not comfortable to be this close to each other, but this is for the sake of Bella. Jacob and Edward, I want both of you to work together as well – both of you love Bella in some way." Carlisle ordered, surprising both Jacob and I. How had he known that I felt somewhat possessive and still in love with Bella, let alone Jacob?

_Sorry, Edward. The emotions were getting to me, so I had to tell Carlisle. _Jasper's sheepish though filled my mind, where he earned a scowl and a growl from me. "Edward…" Esme trailed off warningly; I gave her an apologetic nod and calmed down.

"Alice, are you sure you haven't gotten a vision of some sorts about Bella's well-being?" Carlisle asked her calmly. "Like I said, it could either be the fault of the wolves," she paused, glaring slightly. "Or something or even someone is blocking me from any visions that deal with Bella. I am trying though. I really am." Alice said hysterically; she was just as emotional in this problem as I was – even if I didn't show it psychically.

"I say we get on a plane to Italy right now, and save Bella." Jacob grumbled; for once, I agreed with him. "We can't do that though, Jacob. If we were to go to the Volturi with false accusations, then they would surely kill us." Carlisle explained to him, sighing.

"So, what are we going to do?" Emmett whispered awkwardly, speaking up for the first time. Suddenly, Alice gasped and froze, her eyes looking off into space. "Alice, honey?" Jasper asked panicked, bending down and staring at Alice.

A vision flooded into my mind…

_Vision_

_At first, the vision was dark and hazy; nothing was clear. But, then, it sharpened and everything was clear. Torches were lit, being held from iron torch holders. The walls were a dark stone with the floors matching the walls. Tapestries hung on the walls – all of them scarlet red._

_Footsteps were suddenly heard at the end of the stone hallway. There, the figure drew closer towards a vault-like door, something that contrasted from the stone walls. The figure then stepped into the light, revealing the aged face of Aro. He looked very distraught and haggard even, for his eyes were dark, pitch black and black bruise-like features surrounded his eyes. _

_He stepped in front of the metal door, staring at it with a longing look in his hues. "Soon, my dear, you'll be as invincible like us. You'll finally feel worthy of yourself; you will be loved and treated like royalty. Those wretched vampires who broke your heart will soon wish they never dealt with the wrath of me. Soon, __mia figlia__, you may take your revenge on the Cullens." Aro spoke in a wispy voice; whoever was in the room, Aro was calling them his daughter._

_Suddenly, the metal door lifted, only revealing edges of white stones in the room. Aro peered inside the room, before smiling. "__Tute Immortality, mia figlia__." Aro whispered in Italian. _

_**---**_

_The vision abruptly changed into what looked like a tower, for the sight was looking over a large village or town of some sorts. A square, where bustling people were running about while the water in the fountain trickled, was heard from below; off to the side, a clock tower showed the time – 12:00. It was daytime though since the blue skies were shown, no clouds swirling in the sky. _

_A sudden melody was heard from below – not too far below though; it sounded close. The person looked down, where there was a feminine hand outstretched. In the hand was a locket; it was see-through crystal, with a circular ring jutting out from the orb in the middle of the locket while a jewel crystal cross sat on top of the locket._

_The person then suddenly gasped and rushed over to the edge of the tower and looked down at the city. The person must have not found what they were looking for because they looked up, where they saw blurred figures running through the crowd, heading directly to the building; wherever the tower was even._

_The person gasped again – a female like gasp – before they ran away from the edge of the tower and turned, heading towards to an opening in the tower that was on the floor. The person went down hidden stairs from the view of the tower, where they rushed down the stone hallways._

_The person then came into full view, so perspective of the vision was no longer in the eyes of the person. The person was small and petite, but we couldn't tell who it was because their body and face was concealed from a scarlet red cloak that the person was wearing. They rushed down the halls quickly, before they turned down another hallway; only the nose and the lips could be seen when the person turned. Whoever the person was had snowy pale skin…_

_End of Vision_

I blinked, my vision being filled with the sight of the living room in the mansion, back in Forks. Everyone had tensed when Alice had her vision, me seeing it. I looked down at Alice to see that her face was confused; she had no idea what the vision meant. "Alice, Edward, what did you two see?" Carlisle asked us, breaking the silence.

Alice and I explained the vision to everyone, and at the end, everyone was as confused as Alice and I were. "Well, whoever Aro must've been talking to, the person must've been transforming into a vampire. And, he called the person his daughter, so the person must've been female. As for the second part of the vision, whoever the female was, she must've been hurrying down from the tower to warn her masters that someone was coming towards the building." Carlisle explained, shaking his head.

"I can't take this anymore! We need to go to Volterra, or Italy – wherever Bella may be! I cannot sit here while she may be dying or already dead from a bunch of leeches." Jacob suddenly yelled, jumping up from his spot on the couch. The pack surrounding him nodded in agreement. "Well, I say we stay here until we have probable cause to approach Volterra." Rosalie argued her nose high up in the air.

The pack and most of my family began arguing whether we should go now or not. I sighed angrily before I made sure that my wallet was in hand; then, in lightning speed, I raced out of the mansion.

Trees blurred around me while I ran, before I then heard my family and the pack joining me in my sudden run. "Edward!" Alice screeched, my brothers and sister echoing her. "Edward, we have to figure this out thoroughly! We can't do anything irrational!" Carlisle yelled up to me.

I know that Carlisle had a point, but all rational thought had left me only a few moments ago. What Jacob had said sparked an epiphany within me; if Bella was dead, then why should I continue living? I could ask the Volturi to kill me. Maybe Bella's accusation would be correct; maybe even monsters like me have souls. I could live on in death, and Bella would be there with me. I'll be able to apologize to her finally, to tell her what a fool I was and how my stupidity had yet again endangered her life. I will even beg for her forgiveness forever if it were to come to that in that point of the afterlife.

"EDWARD!" Of course Alice would have a vision about my decision…

**---**

We reached the airport finally, but before we could break through the trees, everyone finally caught up to me. Emmett and Jasper both tackled me to the forest floor, where I in turn snarled angrily at them.

I struggled from their hold on me, but they got the upper hand on me. They lifted me from the ground, and the others stood in front of me. "Edward, that stunt was completely uncalled for. I told you that we needed to think this out thoroughly and rationally. I expected more out of you." Carlisle scolded me angrily, his face set into a scowl. Esme looked disappointed in me as well; I felt extremely guilty of my actions too. I could've easily exposed us to humans.

I didn't look over at Alice, for I knew that she was still angry at me for making the decision about suicide if we found out that Bella was no longer alive. Emmett and Jasper released me, but stayed by my sides; they were preparing for me to make another getaway – which won't be happening. I sighed and stalked off to a tree, before I went up it. "Edward? What are you doing now?" Carlisle asked me, while I still climbed.

"None of you get how this is affecting me." I called back down, not answering Carlisle's question. "Edward, we do know how this is affecting you." Esme countered back worriedly. "Only Jasper understands why I'm feeling this way." I grumbled like a stubborn teenager.

_Damn! The flights are cancelled? I need to find a way to Italy… _A thought shouted in my head, where I smirked for the first time; Charlie was here at the airport, trying to get on a flight to Italy. "Besides, we can't go to Italy now. The flights are all cancelled." I added, shaking my head.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked me directly, though I could see he and the pack were not happy about speaking to me. "Charlie's here at the airport. He was trying to get on a plane to Italy." I told him grudgingly, a scowl set back onto my face. "What?! We need to get on a plane now! They can't be cancelled!" Jacob hissed; we couldn't shout or otherwise people would come to investigate and ask why all of us are in the trees.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed, suddenly smiling. _I forgot about – _"Alice, no!" I hissed angrily. "Oh, be quiet Edward. This is the only way we can get to Italy!" Alice hissed back. "We can't show ourselves to others though! Everyone thinks we're gone!" I growled. "Um, hello? People who can't read minds here! Tell us what's going on!" Rosalie snarled angrily; she hated it whenever Alice and I would have our silent arguments.

"We have a private jet, remember? We can use that to get to Italy!" she squealed quietly, jumping up and down; she must be excited to go to Italy and rescue Bella. "Well, I'm all for it." Emmett muttered, agreeing with Alice. Everyone else also agreed with Alice, except me. "We can't have anyone see us! We're supposed to be gone by now!" I growled angrily down at Alice again, jumping off from the branch that I was perched on.

"We'll use our speed to get us to the jet, Edward. Also, if the wolves come with us and look like they're going to go on the plane, then it will look like they're using it instead of us." Alice explained to me slowly, as if I were incompetent. I sighed, but gave up defeated; there was no use in arguing with a psychic pixie.

My family and I ran out of the woods, using our speed to head towards the back of the airport, where all of the planes sat. Some were taking off into the skies, while others were landing. One large but still somewhat small jet was sitting on the runway, untouched with no one approaching it. We quickly opened the door for the jet, and hurried inside.

A few moments later, I smelt the pack coming towards the jet. Luckily, no one noticed them for the other flight crews were too busy with their own planes to notice six boys from out of town get on a reserved jet. When they were on the plane and got in their seat, Carlisle and I decided to fly the plane. After everyone was seated, Carlisle and I eased ourselves away from the airport. Then, we gained speed and rose into the skies of Seattle.

And there, our planes flew far away from Seattle Airport. _Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to Italy we go… _I knew we should've never let Emmett watch Snow White…

* * *

**Viola! A new chapter once again! :D**

**I personally love the last line in this chapter. XD It's such an Emmett thing to do.**

**So, who do you think it was in the second part of the vision? Was it someone from the Guard who spotted the blurs in the town square of Volterra? Or, do you think it was Bella?**

**All of these questions will be answered in the future chapters! :D**

**The next chapter will be done in Bella's and Edward's POV, just to let you know.**

**Please review nicely if you liked this chapter at all.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**Translations:**

_mia figlia = _My daughter

_Tute Immortality, mia figlia = _Immortality suits you, my daughter


	5. Transformed

**Saluti ai miei lettori! Benvenuti ad un altro capitolo di Angel of Life.**

**:) Here's what I just said up there, in English: "Greetings my readers! Welcome to another chapter of Angel of Life."**

**I just wanted to use a different language for the beginning of the new chapter. XD**

**Anyways, we last left off where The Cullens and the Pack are flying off to Italy in the Cullens' private jet. Meanwhile in Italy, how is Bella dealing with the transformation? Will she survive from the transformation into a vampire? And, if the Cullens get there, how will they react to Bella's new self? How will Bella react to the Cullens' return? **

**Read to find out. ;D**

**On with the next new chapter!**

**Playlist:**

**~Bella's POV –** _A White Demon Love Song_** by The Killers (New Moon CD Soundtrack)~**

**~Edward's POV – **_Roslyn_** by Bon Iver & St. Vincent (New Moon CD Soundtrack)~**

**~2nd Bella's POV – **_Fireflies_** by Owl City~**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter SIX**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(Meanwhile, back at Volterra…)**

I lied on the bed in silence, the fiery pain slowly ebbing away from my veins. I had been numb for the past few days, or what felt like years to me. I had no one there to tell me what time it was, nor did I have any way knowing if it was even night or day. My hearing however had sharpened over time from the transformation. I could now hear someone walking down from the hallway outside of my bedroom sealed door.

"Soon, my dear, you'll be as invincible like us. You'll finally feel worthy of yourself; you will be loved and treated like royalty. Those wretched vampires who broke your heart will soon wish they never dealt with the wrath of me. Soon, _mia figlia_, you may take your revenge on the Cullens." A wispy voice – the voice of Aro – was outside the vault door of my room.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like metal being lifted upwards. "_Tute Immortality, mia figlia." _Aro's voice came into the room again; I could tell that he must be saying something in Italian once again. I have to remember to ask Aro that I need to learn Italian.

And, after Aro had said his statement, the pain exploded, surging to my heart. The beating began sounding like helicopter blades spinning. It got faster, and faster, until it suddenly stopped with one last thump. I suddenly bolted up from my bed, my eyes snapping open. There, my surroundings were heightened, looking clearer. Aro stood at the foot of my bed, where I could see him more clearly. "Ah, Bella. Welcome to your new life." Aro whispered happily, smiling a genuine fatherly smile at me. I sprung from my bed and went to his side like a lost puppy who had just found its new master.

"Come, I must show you what you look like. I had a feeling that being a vampire suits you best." Aro commented, chuckling a musical laugh before he led me to my bathroom. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror before I gasped. I had gained more curves in my body, but also had grown slightly taller; I was still very petite and small, unfortunately. My hair was now a lustrous, glossy dark mahogany where delicate waves and curls were shaping my face. My once albino skin had now become snowy pale – more paler if possible. I almost looked like a porcelain doll really, for I had my full pink lips that looked like they were shaped into a pout. But, what made me look like a vampire were my red irises.

"Ah, you my dear Bella, look wonderful as a vampire." Aro whispered approvingly, smiling down at me like earlier. I nodded and smiled a sheepish, shy smile. "I see that you still not wish to speak. That is alright, dear Bella. You may choose whenever you may speak, and I'll be fine with whichever decision you may make." He explained.

"I also have something for you. This is a cloak, in case we may need to hide your identity for a while. But, it isn't like the black cloaks from my guard. You will have the red cloak, signaling that you are…" he trailed off abruptly. I looked up at him waiting for him to speak. Aro sighed before he motioned for me to take the cloak from him. I did as I was instructed from him, placing the cloak over my still Lolita dress that was now five days old, and placed the hood over my head.

"Follow me, Bella. There is something I must show you." Aro ordered gently, already sweeping out of my bathroom. I hurried after him and kept pace with him when he walked out of my room and down the corridor/hallway of the castle. We walked down many hallways, where only the sound of our clicking shoes was heard. We didn't run into anyone else from Volterra though, which seemed rather odd to me; usually, someone would be wandering these hallways.

Aro and I were now at the other side of the castle, and there, we came to a stop in front of a double oak door. He handed me my pad and pencil, which he had hid inside his cloak somehow. I bowed my head in thanks, where he smiled and patted my head gently. Then, he turned towards the door and pushed the doors open.

I gazed at the room in amazement. Out of all of the rooms in the castle, this had to be the largest one yet. The floor were the same as the rest of the floors of the castle; dark, cobbled stone. But, the walls were mosaic and colorful, illustrating a scene or an event of some sorts. A fountain rested in the middle of the room, with the water crystal clear.

"This, dear Bella, is the prophecy room." Aro whispered to me, staring around the room with me. I nodded, and Aro began leading me to the first part of the mosaic event. "The prophecy had all started back when my brothers and I had met Carlisle Cullen. He was a lonely vampire when we had first met him. I felt pity for him, and decided to make him a deal. He could live among my brothers and me if he were to give up his ways of only drinking from animals. As you can see, that plan had failed miserably. He then fled from Volterra, but our all future seeing Trinity – the one Demetri had mentioned when we arrived here in Italy – had given us a vision if you will.

"In her vision, she saw that one person – specifically, a human girl – would be entering the world of vampires. She saw that she would be clumsy and shy, yet she had a stubborn attitude within her. She was destined to meet a boy – one that was a vampire – and therefore become intrigued by his odd behavior. As more time would pass, she would discover the boy's secret, and there, she would be thrown into new dangers.

"And, in the midst of the discovery, this girl and the vampire boy would fall in love over time. The boy felt that he would be putting the girl in danger from being in her life. The girl, stubborn as ever, pleaded with the boy to make him realize that she didn't care about being put in danger. As long as she and the boy were together, she would be happy.

"But, then, the boy and his family – who were also vampires – all left her, leaving her broken and as if though life was nothing but an option. But, before she could take her own life, she met another vampire, one who was compassionate and caring enough to let her come back to his homeland, where he would mend her heart that was so cruelly crushed.

"The turning point in the vision was of the girl, who would have powers that even vampires envied to have, would come between an important question in her life. She would gain those powers and take revenge on those who had ruined her humanity, thus where she would live on with the vampire who had taken her in – or she would destroy the world of vampires. Her powers would be strong enough to wipe out all humanity and existence of those who were vampires, or anyone who may came across the discovery of vampires. And in the end, she would either die or live on as the remaining, living vampire known to the world." Aro explained, while we passed each mosaic picture on the walls of the room, displaying the events from his prophecy.

Now that Aro had finished, this prophecy sounded like… my life and what has happened so far. "This girl would be known as Angel of Life, for it would be her decision, her fate and her destiny to whether end the lives of the vampires who had crushed her heart, or end the lives of vampires all together. For years, I've been searching for this one person so I may figure this out on my own." He added quietly.

I began writing down on my pad, before I showed Aro what I wrote.

_This prophecy sounds a lot like my life when I was human. Am I the Angel of Life? Is… He the boy who broke my heart? And, is his family the same one in the prophecy, whether I will destroy them or not?_

Aro looked between the sentence on the page, then to me and finally to the prophecy. "Bella, you are absolutely brilliant! You have helped me figure out this prophecy." Aro whispered, smiling over at me. I nodded eager yet frightened at the same time.

I would've never figured that I was the Angel of Life from a prophecy; I hadn't even know that there was a prophecy in the first place. I was eager for this, because it said I would gain powers that even vampires desired for; but I was also nervous because I didn't know which decision I would want. _He _had broken my heart – and still broken as of now – and his family had left me.

But, was that enough reason to murder them? Was that enough reason to just end their lives before my very eyes? Or, if I wanted, I could destroy all of vampire humanity and either die with the vampire race, or only be the last remaining vampire. I don't believe that Aro had said in the prophecy, it meant I had to be transformed into a vampire to control these powers, though.

Over the past few months before _he _had left me, I figured that seeing him and his family in pain from something or someone, was torture enough for me. I couldn't stand to see someone – specifically, myself – torturing them or hurting them in any way; even if they had crushed my heart, it didn't seem right to have them suffer more amounts of pain – even if it's coming from me.

"Bella?" I jumped when Aro's voice flitted into my ear and I looked up at him in apology. "It's alright, Bella. I could see that you were just thinking to yourself. If you are the Angel of Life, then you don't have to make a decision now. You will know when the time is right to use those powers that are locked deep somewhere in you. For now, you can relax and get used to your new self. Though, there is one more thing I should tell you." Aro said.

I looked up at him again and nodded, telling him silently that he could continue. "For the past few days, my dear, I felt this fatherly connection begin to form between us. I feel familial protection over you, along with my brothers and my guard. I was just thinking whether you would be upset at me for asking if you would like to be my daughter while you stay here. You don't have to answer me at this exact moment, Bella, but I just want you to know, that even though you had been – as the humans say, "dumped" – you are still loved by me and the others here at Volterra." Aro explained sincerely, smiling his genuine and real, fatherly smile at me.

I wrote down on the pad, telling him that I would love to be his daughter. He beamed down at me, and extended his arms outwards, meaning he would like to hug me. I smiled and went into his arms, where we hugged each other. When he pulled out of the hug, he gave me a vial filled with blood. I stared at him confused. He chuckled and said, "Bella, you are a newborn vampire. I believe that now is the time for you to drink some blood in order to control your bloodlust."

I took the vial away from him, where I nearly guzzled it down hungrily, for before he had told me the prophecy and asked me to be his daughter that there was a burning in my throat. "I hope you are alright with it being human blood, dear. I didn't know if you would rather prefer to drink animal blood like the Cullens, or if you wanted to drink blood from a human." Aro explained hesitantly to me, looking rather sheepish.

I wrote on the pad again, telling him that I was fine with either choice. He again nodded and smiled down at me. "I have one last thing to give you, Bella. If you would so kindly just follow me," he began, already heading towards the door of the Prophecy room. I hurried after him, and again he led the way through the castle.

We passed by the Guard a couple of times along the way, and finally, he stopped at another set of large oak double doors. Aro took out a key from his cloak, and placed the key in the keyhole, where he turned it; I heard the locks tumbling over one another. "This, dear Bella, is my own personal vault where I store precious items of the ages. What I have in there is mostly jewelry from royalty, but I was able to save them. I knew that one piece would come in handy one day." Aro explained, before he pushed open the doors.

My eyes widened and my mouth opened just a little, Aro led me into the amazing room before me. The ceiling had to be at least three stories high where the stone floors were littered with many items; old books, old clothes, old furniture, old weapons, old jewelry – old everything. The coins and jewelry in the room glittered from the bright light of the large windows in the room that were off to the right of me.

Aro led me down a narrow pathway of the items that they made for us, where we still passed by many old and antique items. He led me to the back of the room and there, stopped before a small pile of lightly colored items, unlike the other dark and sinister looking items. Light, delicate dresses were among the pile, along with bright, shiny weapons and weathered, brown books. Aro went through the small pile, before he found what he was looking for because he turned back to me, holding out a blue gemmed circlet.

"I saved this particular circlet because it stood out from the dark and medieval circlets in here. I was saving it for an occasion just like this one, dear Bella. You see, I had a daughter who was just like you. She was bright, beautiful, witty and stubborn, and most of all, shy. You remind me very much of her, and I treated her the same way I treat you now. She was the Volturi princess if you will, and everyone loved her. Unfortunately, wolves of Italy came and destroyed her. That is why I acted so rudely of that young werewolf boy back in Washington. I couldn't let the same thing happen to you. If you don't want to wear this, it would be fine. I don't want to force you to wear something that you don't want to wear." Aro explained, sounding like what my father used to sound like; questioning and cautious.

I set my things down by my feet, before I hesitantly extended my hands towards the circlet. He placed the circlet in my hands carefully, before I lifted the circlet to my head. Placing it gingerly on my head, I looked back at Aro to see him smiling his genuine father smile. I smiled back at him, where he had me in his arms in the next second.

"You may come in here anytime if there's a special occasion. Just ask, and I'll give you the key. Now, let's go meet with the others, Bella." Aro said, where we left the vault, locking it up like before. Aro then led me down more hallways, where there I began hearing the familiar voices of the Guard. Smiling in anticipation, Aro took my small hand in his large, bony one.

We reached a large metal, medieval door, the voices were more clear on the other side. He opened the door, leading us inside. The room was just as large as the vault, except the windows were smaller and more near the ceiling of the room. The walls and the floors were both dark stone, and near the center of the room on a large stone-stepped platform, were three old thrones; two of the occupied by Aro's brothers.

Marcus sat on the throne that was on the right of me, looking bored yet solemn like always. His dark hair looked hidden from his black cloak while his eyes were dark red. His skin was the same as Aro's – papery and pale. In the throne to the left of me, there sat Caius. His snowy white hair was swept behind his shoulders that were concealed from the black cloak he also wore. The Guard was scattered around the room, but everyone looked up when they heard us enter.

In the blink of an eye, I was no longer holding Aro's hand and lifted into the air, where I squeaked. I looked down to see the goofy smile of Felix. Felix reminded me of Emmett, like a goofy big brother even. "Felix…" Aro warned, though I could see a small smile now threatening to come upon his face. "Sorry, master. I wanted to see how Bella was doing." Felix replied back, still smiling.

Nodding, I smiled down at him to let him know that I was fine. He laughed and set me down, where I landed lithely on my feet. Aro laughed a musical laugh, and Heidi suddenly appeared to my side, with Jane – a little girl with dark hair and angelic facial feature – standing next to her. At first, Jane and I didn't get along. But then, she and I found something in common and there, we had formed our own special bond between each other.

Heidi smiled down at me and wrapped her long arms around me, hugging me to her. "I knew you would turn out stunningly, dear Bella. Aro was right – being a vampire does suit you." Heidi whispered in my ear. I nodded rapidly, smiling a large child-like grin.

My life from now on, couldn't be any more perfect – or will it take a turn for the worst?

**---**

_**Edward's POV**_

"Ugh, Emmett, please stop singing that infernal song in your head!" I roared in annoyance, clutching my head with two tense hands. "Yeesh, sorry. Trying to lighten mood a little…" Emmett trailed off dejectedly. _Always raining on my parade, meanie. _

We were over the ocean by now and almost to Italy. It has been an agonizing trip for me since Emmett wouldn't stop singing that stupid song in his head. Alice was just as annoying; she also joined in on singing annoying and random songs in her head. It seems as if everyone is just out to annoy me today – the werewolves and my own family.

"Call in 5 seconds." Alice announced suddenly, causing some of the werewolves that were asleep to twitch in their sleep. I sighed and sped toward the phone that was on the jet, and in the next 5 seconds, the phone did indeed ring.

I picked it up, answering it with a cautious, "Hello?"

"_Hello? Edward?" _Mentally, I groaned in frustration. Just what I needed – a persistent vampire named Tanya calling me while I'm trying to go save the love of my life.

"Yes Tanya?" I asked her back, grimacing.

"_Oh Edward! Where are you and your family? I thought all of you would be in Denali by now. We miss you a lot, and I was hoping for us to have some quality time." _My anger roared from within me at her double meaning. Must this vampire always hint some sexual innuendo whenever we're trying to have a conversation? My heart – my dead and lifeless heart – was preserved for one woman, and one woman only; Bella. And no immortal female vampire is going to change that.

"Sorry Tanya," I began politely with a slight edge of curtness. "But something more personal and important came up and we need to approach it before we even decided to leave Forks." I continued, already feeling my nostrils flare; this woman better let the subject drop.

"_Really? Maybe my family and I could come down and try to help you with it, so you and your family can come up more quickly." _Damn; curse this woman to the fiery pits of hell for not dropping this subject. I have more important matters to deal with than this vampire.

"I'm afraid that we're no longer in Washington, Tanya. This matter needs to be dealt with overseas." I replied my voice still laced with steely edged curtness. _"Overseas?! What are you and your family doing, Edward?!" _she screeched into the phone; since she was so loud, I had to hold the phone away from me.

"Tanya, this matter is to only be dealt with by me and my family. Carlisle wouldn't want you and your clan to put yourself in danger like we're about to do." I told her, my polite tone beginning to already leave me.

Abruptly, before Tanya could retaliate, Jacob woke up, murmuring, "When are we getting to this Volturi?" I groaned out loud just as Tanya exploded. _"THE VOLTURI?!?! Edward! How suicidal are you and your family?! When have you gone this insa – " _Tanya was cut off since I slammed the phone, ending the call. Esme looked at me disapprovingly, but I only had my murderous gaze on Jacob.

"You idiot! You just blew our cover from the Denali! Now they're going to rush over to try and stop us from saving Bella!" I yelled at him, snarling. "How was I supposed to know that vampires would be able to hear me over the phone?!" Jacob argued back, standing up. "You are so stupid! She'll get in the way; she'll try and stop me from saving Bella!" I yelled back. "Well, we'll be able to stop her and her clan! With the Volturi there, they'll stop her too!" he shouted back.

"If that's the case, then how will we get past them by then?" I asked him, still yelling. "I don't know!" he shouted. "ENOUGH!" Esme roared, standing in a flash. A wave of lethargy and calmness washed over me, sending me sinking down into my seat. "Dammit, Jasper! Quit it!" Jacob yelled weakly, trying to fight the sudden emotions washing over him. "No; Jasper, keep that calmness over us. Now, both of you stop this instant. I thought Carlisle and I told you to not fight while we're trying to save Bella. We are supposed to be working together." She growled angrily; she never usually growls, but when you get Esme this mad, she's a vampire you don't want to mess with.

"Edward, why do you say that having Tanya help us would be bad?" Esme asked me first, looking over at me. "You know how she is, Esme. She's obsessive over Edward and tries to seduce him every time when she's around. If she's there and Bella is there also, it'll break her heart to see her former lover already with another woman. And, Edward won't be able to explain anything to Bella if Tanya is there; she'll just ignore him." Rosalie answered for me, her face not looking at any of us but she was watching the clouds surrounding us.

Esme, for once, didn't argue back with her; she always thought that Tanya was a sweet, innocent young lady who was only trying to talk to me but I ignored her. "If she even tries to do that near me and Bella, none of you can stop me from tearing her to shreds." I grumbled weakly. "Edward, they're family. You can't do that." Carlisle called out angrily from the pilot pit, since he and Emmett were now flying the jet.

Esme sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "Well, if she does come near you, just let us handle her. I don't want Bella to have her heart broken anymore from Tanya being there." Esme answered, her head shaking. I nodded, feeling very calmed and relaxed now. "Jasper, can you lay off the emotions please?" I asked him weakly, feeling tired. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled embarrassed. He shrunk back in his seat that he was sharing with Alice, and the lethargic feeling floated away.

For the next few hours, the jet flew over the ocean to Europe. We landed in Italy late, with the sun setting low. We waited until the sun was down, being replaced with bright stars and the bright moon before we left the airport. We of course had to take two separate cars from the wolves, since neither of us would be able to stand the smells from each other.

We then checked into a hotel just outside the city of Volterra, for the sakes of the tired wolves. Their rooms were on the first floor, while we took the top floors of the hotel. Thankfully, that was enough space for all of us to get away from the smell.

Jasper and Alice claimed one bedroom, already heading into it for privacy. Emmett and Rosalie went into another bedroom together, and so did Esme and Carlisle. It was only me left in the living room of the hotel room. Off to the side, there was a large window looking over the city that we were staying in. I got up from the couch fluidly, and walked over to the window, standing before it while I looked down at the city.

I then looked up at the starry sky, my dead heart aching from the sight of the stars because they reminded me too much of my once love with Bella. Before Bella even came into my life, my life was like a starless sky, only darkness. Then, like a shooting star, Bella came into my life. She lit up my life and actually put meaning for living in my life as well. But, now that she was gone, my life has gone back to the starless sky.

"I see that you're thinking, son." I turned around slowly, to see my father standing in the archway of the hallway. I nodded wordlessly, turning my gaze back to staring out the window. "Are you thinking about her?" he asked; he knew who I was thinking of.

I sighed and nodded again, sadly this time. "Don't worry, Edward. We'll go to the Volturi tomorrow and get her back peacefully." He assured me.

I hope that he was right…

**---**

_**Bella's POV**_

**(Again)**

I was now outside in the back gardens behind the Volturi castle. It was night time, though it just seemed like it was only hours ago that I had talked with Aro. I was still wearing the red cloak and the circlet that he gave me, while I could see from the patio of the back of the castle that Demetri and Felix were waiting there, watching my every move around the gardens. I could also hear what they were saying.

"She is such a mysterious girl." Demetri commented to Felix, looking down at me with curious ruby eyes. "She is. I wonder what's going on in that mind of hers." Felix added, chuckling slightly. "You think she's thinking about her former vampires?" Demetri asked him softly, his voice sounding cautious. "She may be. Who knows; we're not mind readers like one of those Cullens." Felix grumbled, now laughing bitterly.

I bent down just a little, tracing my fingers lightly over a red flower from the garden. Suddenly, a little firefly flew out of the flower, staring up at me with curious beady bug eyes. I smiled and held out my hand, surprised that the bug flew into it instead of flying away in fear. It lit up happily, its light flickering. "Amazing. She can attract animals." Demetri said to Felix, awed at the sight of me luring in a little firefly.

I stood up straight, smiling down at the little bug. I looked around me to see that more little fireflies were gathering around me. "Her talent could be attracting little bugs." Felix teased, chuckling. "Well, Aro had told us that she would have lots of talents. This must be one of them." Demetri murmured; I could just see him grinning broadly now.

I smiled as I saw the firefly in my hand drift over to the others, before it began flashing its light; that must be some strange way of communicating with the others. Some of the other fireflies flashed their lights to the first one.

I giggled at the little display of the little light show, before I began walking away happily, my hands behind my back. I looked over my shoulder when I saw a large source of light following after me; the fireflies were following me. I giggled again and turned around, watching as the fireflies began circling above my head.

"It's like a game of "Follow the Leader"." Felix joked, laughing.

The fireflies suddenly flew away, circling the gardens. The firefly that flew into my hand earlier began motioning me to follow after it, its little light flickering again. I giggled before I skipped after the bugs, going off into my own little imagination world of sorts. The fireflies began twisting and turning through the air, as if twirling around. I smiled at the beautiful sight of the little lightning bugs dancing through the air. The firefly before me twirled on its own, eliciting a giggle from me.

I followed after the little bugs, skipping again, watching as the fireflies danced through the air of the sweet smelling gardens, and lighting up darkened areas that didn't have lanterns lit up by them. The lighting bugs suddenly flew over to me, before they flew in circles around me, creating a funnel of lights around me. I felt and heard Demetri and Felix go into defensive positions after they saw me disappear within the cyclone of lightning bugs. I gazed upward, watching as the funnel grew higher and higher.

I slowly extended a hand outwards, and touched some of the fireflies, before they exploded outwards, scattering all over the flowers of the gardens. Some barely even touched the tips of the flowers, before they suddenly burst into brighter shades of their original colors. Some of the flowers actually grew in size, stretching up to the fence of the back patio where Demetri and Felix were standing.

"Outstanding…" Demetri trailed off in surprise, staring at the flowers, while Felix stared at me in amazement. "It's like she can control animals and nature now." Felix murmured quietly, his mouth slightly opened.

I smiled sheepishly up at them, shrugging and not knowing as to how I could control fireflies. The fireflies flew away from the flowers, before the zoomed past me, flying upwards, heading away from the castle and heading out to Volterra. I smiled before I began running at lightning speeds heading towards the front of the castle. Demetri and Felix followed after me, trying to catch up to me while I reached the front doors of the castle.

I ran till I reached the center of the front courtyard of the castle, while I watched the fireflies fly over the roof tops of the castle, flying towards the city of Volterra. Demetri and Felix waited behind me, watching the fireflies with me.

As they flew over our heads, my smile just grew bigger; for once, I felt happy that I was now away from the Cullens. Nothing in the world could destroy this sudden discovery of the fireflies that were attracted to me. Not even the impending doom from the prophecy could damper my exuberant mood.

I felt giddy, loved and felt that I finally belonged among the Volturi.

* * *

**And there's the long awaited chapter of Angel of Life; sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I had a major case of writer's block when it came to my other stories, but eventually, I got the right songs that got me inspired to write more new chapters of my other stories.**

**So, was this chapter good for you? Let me know in an honest review!**

**Now, I can't think of anything… DX Writer's block is creeping up on me again! Argh, it's not fun!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	6. Unfortunate & Fortunate Discovery

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**~Alice by Avril Lavigne (The song from the upcoming movie, Alice In Wonderland.) [I'm very obsessed with this song now XD]~**

**OR**

**~The Locket Music that was mentioned within Chapter 3 or something like that~**

"Mmm, yes, this seems good." Heidi's melodious voice came from the dresser over on the other side of my bedroom here in the castle. I was waiting patiently on the bed, looking around in the room, watching the dust mites float in the air. Heidi thought that since it's been nearly over 4 or so days, it's time for me to wear a new outfit.

I had gotten used to being a vampire to my new family, and I was actually used to drinking human blood, if you could believe it. I was repulsed by the scent of blood when I was human myself, but now that I have been opened up to a new life, the scent was probably the most delicious thing ever to hit my nostrils. However, since I am but a mere newborn vampire, the scent of blood could change its scent over time and then I could be drawn to something entirely new; we'll just have to wait it out and see what will happen in the future.

"Alright, Bella, what do you think of this outfit?" Heidi grabbed my attention, holding up one of the most flimsy dresses I might have seen in my entire teenage-hood; it was of a red, mid-thigh length dress that was backless and had the deepest of necklines, which would stop just above my naval. I stared at it with wide eyes, and Heidi presumed that was a bad sign.

"Not the best of choices, Bella? Well, don't worry; I have more modest and completely innocent dresses for you." She hurriedly explained, turning around and facing my dresser once more before she held up a pale blue sundress. "Just choose whichever one you want and I can make it work." She added, holding up the dresses in both of her hands while she waited patiently for me to decide.

Hmm, which one should I wear? The pale blue dress was indeed modest and it would've – well, might've – worked for me if I were still a human. And, even for a vampire, I think the dress might look… plain on me. But, the other dress was some type of dress that I'm sure that any "fantasy" vampire would wear to lure men to them. It made them look like the ultimate dominatrix and make them absolutely irresistible.

Did I think myself as desirable, now that I am immortal? Could I pull off looking sexy or maybe even pretty for once?

Risking the chances and odds against me, I pointed a finger at the flimsy dress, which made Heidi nod firmly. "Alright, Bella. I'm sure I can definitely make you one of the most beautiful vampires ever known to man, what with you wearing this dress." Heidi explained, smiling before she handed me the dress to change into. I walked inside the bathroom and changed into the dress, before I immediately walked out of it, not even bothering to see my reflection so I wouldn't discourage myself from looking so horrible in it.

Heidi gasped and clasped her hands together and bringing the joined hands to her chest. "My, my, Bella. You look extremely devilish in that sinful piece. Now, let's see if we can add any minor touches to make you perfect." She murmured, grabbing my hand in hers and forcing me to sit down on my bed, getting to work.

Several seconds later and after quick tugs and a speedy makeup touch, Heidi stepped back. "So glad that speed is one of the advantages to being immortal." Heidi stated, giggling. I opened my eyes when she made me stand and led me over to the recent full length mirror in my room, where I stared at shock from my appearance. "I am a true artist." Heidi told me, hugging me around the shoulders.

I stared at my new body as if it were the first time. My skin was very contrasting to the deep red. The dress did indeed come up to my perfect full thighs, while the deep neckline showed off my once flat chest when I was human, and now I can see my new, full breasts just peeking over the low-cut deep red bra that blended with the dress; my breasts were practically falling out from the bra cups. My hair that was dark and lustrous was splayed over my shoulders, curled and shielding some of my creamy exposed skin.

I placed my hands at my hips, feeling the fabric underneath my fingertips, and turned to the side, seeing that I was very slim and slender now. I smiled and kept twisting and turning in front of the mirror, loving all of my slim sides. Heidi giggled and watched me, amused, with her arms crossed loosely over her chest. "So, I take it you like the dress?" she asked me teasingly, patting my dark head. I nodded eagerly and smiled up at her.

I let her put the circlet on top of my hair, then let her clasp the necklace around my neck, before she made put on red high heels and the red cloak. I pulled the hood over my head and stared up at Heidi who smiled. "Well, there's not much to do today, so you can roam around in the castle, Bella. If you need something, just come find one of us and we'll see what we can do." Heidi explained, kissing my forehead before she slinked around me and left my room silently.

I smiled at my reflection once more before I walked briskly out of my room, loving the feeling of not tripping in high heels – or basically, not tripping period. The high heels clicked against the stone floors, echoing off the stone walls, while I made it to the front of the castle. Just before I could take one more step, my vision disappeared and I was surrounded in darkness.

**---**

_Vision_

_The sky appeared to be sunny and cloudless. Even though it seemed peaceful, something was off within the air, making me tense in this vision. I was looking out over the little village that was just below the castle. Though seemingly it appeared to be nothing was amiss, I knew that something was unsettling hidden practically just underneath the mortals' noses. _

_Music – a sorrowed filled melody – began playing; the sound was a few inches or so near me, so when I had looked down, I was staring at my locket that was unconsciously in my hand, opened and playing its music. I stared at it for some time, when suddenly, smells – _two _smells to be exact – assaulted my nose. _

_One scent was woodsy and very animalistic, smelling like a horrid wet dog. It burned my nostrils to no end and made me grimace from it. _

_The second scent however shocked me, and it was one scent that I knew all too well._

_I gasped, looked over the edge and looked down at the village, just to make sure that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me once again. My eyes quickly scanned the heads of the humans, looking for one oddly colored head that I knew all too well. _

_I again gasped out when that familiar bronze head was speeding towards the castle, with his family and several other people with black hair following behind them. _

_I leapt away from the ledge and began running as fast as I can; I knew that the only way to avoid more pain from seeing them again, was to go to the aid of the Volturi. _

_End of Vision_

**---**

My eyesight returned milliseconds later, and I could see and feel that I was on my back from having this sudden vision, my front side facing the stone ceiling. I stood up to my feet and stared ahead at nothing, utmost confused than I've ever felt within my life. I scratched my head, then began performing several comical tests; banging my head, my forehead, rubbing at my eyes. And, I came to the conclusion that was the most possible answer.

I had a vision.

Shaking my head involuntarily, I continued my way up the stairs to head to one place that Demetri and Felix had shown me just hours ago. It was the highest place and the only place with the best view of Volterra. It was the castle's top tower of the front of the castle.

I walked up numerous winding stairs, fingering the stone walls with the lightest of feather touches, before I came to the top. I walked slowly over to the pillars that were keeping the roof up and lightly placed my hand gingerly against the pillar, looking over the ledge and letting my thoughts wander.

How could I have a vision like that? Was this a new development of one of my vast, unknown powers? How many other visions could I have? How many other _powers _are there to come? These questions may seem like very minor problems, what with having to deal with seeing _him _and his family once more. What were they doing here anyway? Why were they here and running towards the castle?

Were they here because of me?

No; no, no, no. That can't be true. I knew that… _Edward_… no longer wanted me. He said so back in the forest. He made it as a fine, clear point. I knew that Edward would never lie to me – well, he might've if it involved something to do with my safety – but I knew he would never lie about not loving me or before it had happened, he never lied to me about _not _loving me. I knew for sure that he did in fact love me, because he knew that he had to save me from James' venom back at the ballet studio so I wouldn't be eternally damned to immortality, as he had put it.

How could Edward think that being immortal was as bad as he had described it? I've never felt stronger in my life. I could smell smells that I thought never existed, and hear so much glorious sounds from miles away. I can finally understand why vampires were really beautiful, because with my enhanced sight, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Aro, Marcus – ever Caius – all of them seemed to be more beautiful than I had remembered what they looked like from my short human memories when I had met them.

Everything that was about immortality, it didn't even sound right to any of Edward's ideas.

Still… I longed for feeling the flutter of my heartbeat whenever I would get overly excited about something that was important to me, and I longed to be able to sleep once more. My dreams were the one thing to help me step back and get away from the hurtful few months or so after Edward and his family had left me. Although, maybe wanting to sleep again may both be a bad thing and a good thing.

Why it would seem like a bad thing because I remember right after Edward had left, I do remember having horrible nightmares about Edward and me in completely darkness. He would turn away, and walked straight into further darkness and I would try to run and catch him, but he would seem to get out my reach even more each time I would take a step. Some nights, I was able to get closer to him than the last nightmare, and on one rare time, I had finally caught his arm, only to have him whip his furious charcoal glare at me, snarl and then grit out, "Can't you understand I don't want you near me anymore? I want you to go away and never come back into my life!" Those dreams really stung.

The only good thing that could come out of a good dream was that I could dream back to the good times we had before he no longer loved me. I would remember he would hold me in his iron, cold grip, stroke my hair in a loving, passionate way, stare into my eyes, whisper sweet nothings or meaningless comforts whenever I felt scared but knew that I was safe in his arms. I would remember the way at times whenever there was a persistent flirter such as Mike Newton, would get out of hand and he would claim me so possessively in a non-inappropriate way, it sent waves of thrill and joy to course throughout my body. And then, I would remember the way he would kiss me so gently and how I had imagined that what with his control, I knew he really loved me enough to put myself before his desires to drink my blood ever again.

Suddenly, as I had been thinking about the good times I had with Edward, it felt as if the air was being choked out of me. I placed a ginger hand to my throat and realized that there was nothing there restricting my air supply from my throat. Confused, I still continued to choke on air, and felt invisible pricks at my eyes, and felt my heart ache from within.

My mind flashed back to the memory of the ballet studio, of how I had heard an angel with a velvety voice, cry tearless sobs from above before I had been saved by Edward.

Was this how it felt like to cry as a vampire? To have no tears to shed, feeling as if you were being choked and cut off from the air surrounding you and feel your once beating heart ache in pain? I realized a minute later that my choking had developed into full blown sobs and quiet whimpers, where my dead heart continued to ache and the stinging in my eyes wouldn't go away.

So, this is how it feels to cry, to sob and to wither in pain, from having your heart broken before being suddenly transformed into one of the immortal. This is how it feels to not be able to cry as a vampire.

I took several minutes to calm myself down, and saw that that wouldn't be happening any time soon. There, I walked closer to the edge, then my hand went to the locket of my necklace. I opened it up and sighed in content when the melody of the locket began playing, breaking the soft winds and of the silence in the air of the tower. I closed my eyes and kept my head held high to listen to the melody in peace.

Once I had deemed myself at peace, I decided to let the melody repeat its song and I stared out at the sky, seeing that it was cloudless like in my vision earlier. Nothing seemed to be out of place, and everything seemed calm.

Abruptly, two scents wafted into my nostrils, causing me to grow still. Those scents… one woodsy, and one all too familiar. No… NO! This can't be happening to me now. How could my vision come true?! How?!

I gasped, breathing in the scent and leaned over the edge. Like in my vision, several colored heads were racing at light speeds towards the Volterra castle. And one head stood out; a particularly messy, bronze head that when it was caught by the sunlight, it had was a brilliant bright copper. I looked up at the sky, puzzled as to how they wouldn't be caught by the sunlight and sparkle, and saw that dark clouds had covered the sun before it had time to exposed said vampires just below.

I gasped when I saw that they hadn't stopped their way towards the castle, and hoping that my idiotic plan at the time would work, I thought of something that I hope that will alert the guard while I whirled on my heels and zipped to the staircase that led to the floor below.

_Please, someone – anyone! – vampires and some other creatures are approaching the castle! They must be stopped and brought peacefully to the elders. Make sure you keep an eye on all of them and make sure they don't slip by so they could come to the castle on their own without any of you escorting them._ I thought in my mind while I raced down the corridors, hurrying my way to the first floor so I would be able to get to the side of Aro, my father.

When I reached the main entrance, I saw that Heidi was there, looking absolutely worried. "Don't worry, dear Bella. Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec all went out to stop the vampires and other creatures from approaching the castle in a non-peaceful way." Heidi explained soothingly when she saw my frightened and terrified expression. It quickly to turn into one of confusion; had she and the others heard my silent pleas?

As if she could read my mind, she nodded to confirm my surprised face. "We had gotten your mind message; I guess you could call it that. I don't know how, but I guess you had just gained a new talent, Bella. Right now, we have no time to discuss about this. We must get you to the safety of the elders." She whispered, wrapping her arm around my shoulders while briskly walking me down another corridor that twisted off in different directions, until we finally entered through the doors that led into the elders' throne room. Aro was pacing back and forth after every five steps, while Caius and Marcus were watching their brother with concerned faces, and they all looked up when they heard Heidi and I enter.

"Oh, thank goodness." Aro breathed out in relief, racing forehead and embracing me softly, causing Heidi to step back a bit to give Aro some space with his daughter. Aro kissed my cloaked head and squeezed my shoulders. "I had gotten your message, dear Isabella. Do not panic; I'll make sure that the Guard is here to protect you from the Cullens." Aro assured me quietly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders like Heidi had done earlier when we were racing towards the throne room.

He led me over to his throne and let me sit down upon it, while Heidi stayed at my side with her hands behind her back. I sat there before I decided to pull my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and keeping them solidly against my poor exposed chest. I made sure that my hood from my scarlet cloak was tightly over my head, where Heidi had helped a bit to make sure it would stay there.

We waited on the edge for the Cullens and whoever else was with them, to come to the throne room. And then, as if on cue, I heard Felix's voice. "You will be silent unless asked a question or if called upon by our masters to explain why all of you are here so unannounced. We've been rather difficult problems of our own and wished not to be tested or tempted into any confrontations that may upset one of our masters." He explained firmly to our guests. "Of course." I heard Carlisle's voice reply to his explanation of the rules, and my dead heart panged.

Several seconds later, the doors opened and with part of the Guard leading the way, I saw that the Cullens were right behind them, along with several tall teenagers with dark russet skin and black shaggy hair following behind them; some of them wore shirts and others didn't bother. One of them I recognized was Jacob. What was he doing here with the Cullens?

They briskly walked in, where I could some of them take in whiffs of the scents in the air; whether they were trying to find my human scent and to see if I was still mortal was beyond my thoughts. My attention was drawn to Edward, where he had to be the worst of what everyone looked like. His face appeared to more sullen, his eyes the darkest of black I have ever seen and bruise like shadows underneath his eyes. I could easily tell that he hadn't hunted within a month or so.

Now, why wouldn't he hunt? Was he saddened by the fact that he no longer could be around me? That surely can't be the answer, because he no longer wanted me. Wouldn't he celebrate to be finally rid of me?

"Welcome friends!" Aro greeted them with a false happy tone; I knew all too well he wasn't pleased to see the vampire and his family – along with dog smelling boys – here in his castle, and it helped nothing that the same vampire teenager who had broke my heart was in the same room with me. Carlisle and Esme nodded in greeting and stood still, the family and the boys behind them.

"And what brings all of you here so unannounced?" Caius asked slightly acidly, glaring at each of their faces; Caius and Marcus were just as protective of me as Aro and the Guard were. Carlisle looked down at the stone floor before he answered. "We came here under the pretense from one of the werewolves standing behind us, they had seen Aro leaving with a family friend of ours." He stated sadly, frowning.

"My, you mean of the boy who had known of Bella when they were mere children?" Aro asked him, smirking; it looked like Aro wanted to tease them a bit. I smirked. This should be amusing to watch, whether it did cause pain to my heart and my being to see this wretched family before me.

Edward and Jacob growled in unison, glaring murderously at Aro, but Carlisle and Esme glared back at them, silently warning them to keep quiet. Edward and Jacob looked away, scowling darkly down at the stones of the floor. "Yes, so it seems." Carlisle answered back, nodding his head firmly.

In quick vampire speed, I heard little snippets of what Edward was grumbling and heard him mutter, "How does he know of this?"

Aro, who heard him perfectly, laughed a musical chuckle with the sound echoing off the walls, and caused everyone to look at him – well, besides the Guard, his brothers and I – as if he were insane. "Dear Edward, I had learned of this from Bella herself." Aro paused to throw a cautious glance at me behind him before he went on. "Bella thought myself as the most trustworthy person in the world while you had fled from her, breaking her poor, fragile human heart. Did you have any idea what pain you would be causing to dear Isabella? She never felt so unloved and so unwanted in her life. I had found her in that meadow that you two use to share, and even though she was silent, I was able to know what happened to her. And, me being the generous, kind and loving vampire that I am, I took the poor girl in my arms for comfort. I gave her the love she deserved, the love she needed, and the wanting-ness that would make her whole again." Aro explained to him, clicking his tongue disapprovingly at Edward and his family, all of whom looked ashamed and sorrowed.

"It's such a shame that Bella is no longer with us to see all of you once again…" Aro trailed off; I knew he was teasing still because when the group all had their heads down, he winked playfully in my direction. I knew he was doing this to make them guilty and angered at their selves so they might be able to leave and to leave _me_ alone.

Edward was the first one to look up and he growled dangerously. "What do you mean?!" he asked him angrily, snarling before he had launched himself closer to Aro. I held my breath while Emmett and Jasper lunged after him to restrain him. He thrashed violently against their holds, trying to get closer to Aro.

Aro merely laughed at Edward's attempts and crossed his arms across his chest. "What I mean, dear Edward, is that unfortunately one of our guard members may have smelled Bella during our feeding and well, let's just say who could've resisted her delectable scent? It's impossible for anyone to not be so tempted by that smell; wouldn't you agree?" Aro explained, laughing.

Edward snarled angrily while Esme looked horrified of my "fake" death. "Of course, Isabella will be remembered. She had a kind heart and was so willing to follow me back to my domain. I just knew she would be so trusting towards me when I showed her the love she needed before she passed away." Aro murmured softly, hanging his head in remorse for my "passing".

Edward snarled a couple more times, before his face crumpled from the realization of my "death" and he let out a sputtering, broken sob and sank to his knees, no longer fighting against his brothers' holds on him. Alice slowly stepped forward and wrapped her tiny arms around Edward's broad shoulders while we all had to listen to Edward's broken sobs.

Was he really upset about me dying? Does that mean he still loved me just a bit? I frowned and stared longingly at Edward, wishing that I could comfort him from the sorrow, but now his pain was too much for me. I could no longer sit here and watch him suffer over false accusations of my death.

I abruptly stood to my feet, where Heidi grabbed hold of my hand; she knew I could no longer stay here. We had begun walking down the steps, when all of a sudden, my gracefulness decided to backfire on me and made me trip so abruptly, I nearly fell forward onto my face. I extended my other arm out to steady myself, gaining the attention of the Guard, the elders and the Cullens. "Are you alright, princess?" Heidi asked me in vampire speed, staring worriedly at me.

I nodded, and that's when I heard Esme gasp. I looked from the corner of my eye to see her staring directly at my wrist and when I too looked there, I realized the scar – the crescent shaped bite mark from James – was in plain view for everyone to see.

Well, this can't be good at all!

Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper had gasped the loudest, seeing as they had to remember about viewing that scar from James since they were witnesses, along with Carlisle, to seeing this dreaded bite mark I had gained last year. And, I bet now that this damn scar was really going to cost my secrecy.

Aro noticed my scar, and his eyes had gotten wide; I do remember that I had told him about how I paid the price of being exposed to vampires, and how I had shown him this mark that would be with me for a long time – even in immortality. He sighed and hung his head, while the Guard followed his example.

"Aro? Is that… What is… Um…?" Carlisle spluttered unevenly, speaking up for his family who were stunned into silence. Aro smacked his forehead, and sighed angrily. "Heidi, please bring our new family member over here, please." He ordered Heidi, where she hurriedly brought me over to Aro, where I walked behind her, still stumbling. Dammit! Why did my stumbling habits of humanity have to come back at me full force as of now? Is it trying to make me pay for even thinking about following Aro back here when I was a human?!

I stood at his side, letting him place a gentle hand on my clothed shoulder. He whispered down near my ear, "Dear, I doubt we can even hide you now from the Cullens. It'd be best for you to show them what you really look like." He then leaned away and stood up straighter, his head held high in the air. I sighed and nodded, fully knowing there was no way to hide now.

Aro cleared his throat after Edward and his siblings rejoined the group, and squared his shoulders. "I think it's high time to show yourself, Isabella." He announced loudly. I let my hands drift to my hood, gripping the hem of the hood with two tight hands, earning quiet gasps from the family, before I slowly pulled back the hood, exposing my face to the group before us.

"It can't be…" Alice whispered, shell shocked. I had my eyes closed, and I chose that time to look up at the family I had known.

* * *

**And end scene! XD **

**So, what'cha think about the semi-cliffy? Was it good enough for everyone who's reading this? **

**Just letting everyone know now, I'm might not be able to update for a day or two, because on Sunday, I'm heading off to see snow for the first time! :D And so, I doubt I could come up with ANYTHING to write for any other of my stories because I've been brain-dead for a few days. XD**

**So, if you liked the chapter, please review! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	7. Whole Again

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, have never been more shocked and surprised in my life.

Because, standing before my family, the werewolves, and I, was the love of my life - Bella Swan - and now, the new Volturi Princess.

I could never be more happy, angry, and completely flabbergasted, all at the same time in my whole life.

This whole damn time, my Bella - or at least, my _used to be_ Bella - was still alive in a sense, living among our rulers, as an Immortal, and looking beautiful as ever. She looked too tempting, and too ravishing in that low cut red dress underneath her brightly colored red cloak, and she looked so regal with the royal blue circlet on her dark haired head, yet at the same time, she just looked like a lost porcelain doll, sad and pouty with her big red eyes.

I would never have thought that she was here in Italy, safe and sound under the watchful eyes of the Volturi, and not dead or mind-controlled like we had originally thought. I was suspicious as to why the Guard seemed so tense and so angry by our appearance, when usually, they were tactful and careful with visitors. And Aro; he was always so wistful and whimsical whenever vampires were to come to Volterra. But, I knew from the start that something was off when they all seemed tense when we came through those doors.

Bella looked up at us, her red eyes wide, and like I had said earlier, sad looking. She stayed close to Aro's side, letting him hold her tiny hand in his. "Well, if you only came here just to barge in our business, then we believe that it is time for all of you to leave at once." Caius growled in an icy tone towards us, his thoughts angered that we had bothered them and their "daughter". Carlisle the first one to be out of his shocked stupor and cleared his throat.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus; we only came here to see if Bella was still alive, and we would like to speak with her, to try and sort our differences between each other. I was never one to leave something in a horrible way, and either of us wish to talk to Bella if she would want to listen to us." Carlisle begged of them, gesturing to us who were slowly coming out of shock, and only gestured to Jacob who looked enraged from what was before him - from the sight of his best friend as a "bloodsucker".

Aro looked down questioningly at Bella from Carlisle's request, and she magically pulled out a pad and a pencil, where I could see her writing down something on the pad, before holding it up to Aro for him to read. He sighed and asked her something in a quiet, rushed and hushed voice - too quiet for any of us to hear him. Bella nodded to him, biting her bottom lip.

Aro sighed again, before nodding his head to her. "It seems that Bella only wishes to speak to one of you - and that would be Edward there." Aro announced, nodding his head over in my direction. _Oh, I hope they'll be able to handle talking to each other, _came Esme's worried thoughts. _Damn wolves; sorry, Edward, but I don't know what's going to go one while you talk to Bella. You're on your own for this one. _Alice thought towards me, sounding apologetic that she couldn't help me in this situation.

"Uh... okay." I muttered quietly; ever since I had made the idiotic decision of leaving Bella, all energy has left me, thus I couldn't really talk any louder except for when I had gotten angry at Aro's teasing of Bella's death. I stood to my feet, and did not look up when I followed Bella's hurrying cloaked form out of the room, leaving my family and the werewolves behind. She had her hood up once again, and I could see that she was really trying to walk as fast and be as far from me, as possible.

I could understand why, too. I mean, I'm truly a monster again. I left Bella in the woods all by herself, broke her heart while I lied to her, and she had managed to once again attract another vampire all on her own. And I did nothing to protect her from this fate; I just hid myself away from her with my family there with me, and I didn't even notice how the vampire elder came to Forks. It was probably because I was still suffering from one of the biggest mistakes in my life, and I couldn't get out of the black hole my dead heart was.

I didn't realize where we had ended up, until we stopped and I looked up. It was the same tower that Alice had a vision of. Clouds - heavy and dark - were covering the once blue skies that were here in Volterra, where I could hear the low booming of the thunder going off in the distance from the castle. Bella walked to the farthest edge of the tower, refusing to look at me again.

I made my way over to the opposite end of the tower, hoping that it would help her calm down, knowing that I wasn't going to push her. "I'm sorry that I'm bothering you again." I apologized to her, speaking up and breaking the silence between us. "I... I know I promised that I would never come back to disturb you in your humanity, but I already screwed it up and now, you're like me." I murmured, gripping the pillar of the tower that was holding up the roof.

"I know I should've stayed away, so you could remain human, but I knew that once Jacob had informed us of you following Aro here, I knew that I had to bring you back - before I would go away again." I explained gently, gulping. "Should've known that you would become like us once I left. You were always the one to attract the danger." I mused, laughing a cold-hearted, bitter laugh that wasn't laughing at the grim situation.

"If you want to harm me in any way - choke me, scratch my eyes out, kick me, scream at me, kill me," I began, inhaling slowly. "Then go ahead. I deserve every single bit of pain, from the pain that I had caused you. Anything would be the perfect amount of torture, if satisfaction from my agony pleases you, then I'll comply to any method of punishment you can offer. I deserve to be in pain, I deserve to suffer... I deserve to die." I told her truthfully, knowing full well that I should be punished - I should be terminated - from this world, after I had done to Bella. And, if seeing her happy while I'm tormented and slowly die by her hands, means that I will be finally punished of something from what I had wrongfully done and it'll make her joyous, then I'll do anything to do so.

"Just know, that... I never stopped loving... you." I whispered the last part of my speech, my eyes snapping shut and a dry sob bursting from my pale lips, because it was true. I had never stopped loving this girl - after I had left, left her to her eternal damnation - and right now, in this moment, I still loved Bella. Even thought it would break my heart to hear that she has given up on me and doesn't love me anymore, then I'm more than willing to give my soul and body to her, for her to destroy and be rid of me forever, so she will no longer have to suffer from my existence.

A tiny hand placed itself on top of mine, I looked up to see that Bella was now standing beside me. She still had her hood up, and still wouldn't look me in the eye, but at least she was standing beside me. Bella then clasped her fingers tightly around mine, and gave my hand a squeeze that actually hurt some; not a lot though, but just a little. Probably from her newborn strength still.

Her free hand rose to the hem of her hood, and she slowly pulled it off, closing her eyes sadly and let her hand fall back to her side once the hood was gone. We stood in silence, standing next to each other with her occasionally squeezing my hand with her fingers, as if she was reassuring me about something. And, since she was silent, I let her be. If she was recollecting her thoughts, I'd let her be. And, I'd be ready for the onslaught of pain that would ensue once she was ready to inflict it on me.

Finally, she inhaled before exhaling, and then, Bella turned herself towards me. Her eyes were still closed, but when she lifted her head, she opened them, her red orbs staring right back at my prominent black ones. Bella gulped several times, and I stared down at her in confusion and worry, wondering what was wrong.

She sighed and shook her head, staring down at the ground. Then, she rose her head again, and with one shuddering breath, she breathed out, "It's... okay... Edward."

And my god, her voice was one of an angel - well, it wasn't like her human voice was like that before. But, now that she was immortal, her voice... geez, I couldn't even think of who I was, or where I was, or why I was here for one second. That voice, it was so hypnotic that it seemed to make me go off in my own little trance - and my own fantasies of Bella and I together again. Bella's voice just was so melodious; more beautiful and harmonic than one of a regular vampire's voice.

Bella gasped at the sound of her own voice, and that gasp brought me out of my mind, to stare down at her. She clutched her throat with her free hand, as if she hadn't heard her voice in eons. "What is it, Bella?" I asked her in concern. "It's... just..." she trailed off, once again drowning me in my own thoughts with that gorgeous voice. "What, Bella?" I asked her airily, shaking my own head and yelling at myself to focus on Bella's situation.

"Once you and your family left, I vowed to myself that I'd never speak again." she whispered, staring wide eyed down at voice. "Great, I caused you to go mute? I really shouldn't be here for causing you so much pain." I whispered to myself in a pained voice. "Edward..." Bella whispered to me, where I looked back to see her face sad again. "I know I shouldn't be here, Bella. I did all of this to you; I wasn't there to protect you, even after I had promised to you that I would stay with you no matter what - and what do I do? I break that promise and break your heart in the process." I argued, groaning in agony.

Bella sighed, and stared down at the ground, when she looked up quickly, her eyes wide and sparkling - as if she had gained an idea. She turned back towards me, and without a second passing by, she placed both of her tiny hands on my face, and crushed her lips against mine. I froze, staring down at her with wide eyes, and just watched her kissing my frozen lips. _If only he could hear my thoughts and finally see that I still love him. _I gasped when I _finally _heard her "voice", just before I got a rush of visions flooding into my mind.

A vision from the first day, where Bella walked into Biology and sat down beside me, of how my black glare was so cold to her. Then, a vision of where I was standing inside her room, before switching over to where I had first talked to her; of saving her from Tyler's van, of us arguing in the hospital, of when we made amends and became friends, of when I saved her from those low life of men back in Port Angeles, of when she had discovered of who I was, of when we had kissed each other, of our first time in the meadow and of me sparkling, of the baseball game and how proud she was of me, of how I had saved her in the ballet studio, of when we talked in the hospital afterwards and how I had promised her that I would never leave her, of when we had went to the prom, to when we had went to the birthday party fiasco, and of when I had left her - all of these visions of our lives together went through my mind...

And all the while, I could hear her "voice" during these visions, and hear how happy I made her, of how happy she was that she loved me - and how joyous she felt when she told herself that no matter what has happened between us, that she can find it in her heart to still love me to this day.

And, that's when I realized that I had wasted my time, frozen like a statue, to realize that Bella was now pulling away, thinking that I no longer loved her after she attacked me.

With a deep grumbling moan, I propelled myself forward and attacked her lips feverishly, cradling her face in my hands and showing her that I still loved her. She gasped when I had kissed her this time, but she quickly recovered, and her arms flew around my neck, and she returned the same amount of fervor of our kiss, twisting her head this way and that like me, in order to keep the fire going between us.

Bella kicked her leg up and boldly wrapped itself around my hip, and I again moaned into her mouth while I removed one of my hands from her face and onto her exposed pale leg. I splayed my fingers openly on her flesh, loving the silky feel of her thigh underneath my hand, and it appeared that she loved it as well because her fingers found their way into my unruly mane and kneading my head roughly, where I groaned at the amazing feel.

Abruptly, Bella tugged my head back and attacked my neck now, nipping and sucking on it. I nearly yelped when I felt her sharp teeth suddenly bite and pierce into my neck, then she pulled back and licked at the scar that was now appearing on my neck. "There; now everyone knows that you're mine, and no one else's." Bella purred in my ear, where I growled back in pleasure.

I pulled her head back some, and she let me nuzzle my way down her neck, lovingly placing kisses on her pale neck and collarbone before I stopped at the top of her plunging neck-lined dress. I looked up at her, hoping that my eyes were conveying their request well enough when I had rested my chin on top of one of her breasts. Bella nodded rapidly, her red eyes now turning dark black in lust, when she realized what my request was.

I continued my way down, and then nudged the right top half of her dress off to the side - damn this is one flimsy dress - to reveal her full, beautifully pale breast, just resting there and looking like it was about to spill out from her deep red bra. I kissed it tenderly and open-mouthed, tasting the delicious flesh, before I bit into it. She cried out in pleasure - her cry sounding like a mewl of a cat - but let me continue biting her breast, marking her as mine now. I pulled back after several seconds of biting the flesh, and kissed the crescent shaped scar that was now forming, before I put her dress back in place.

She reconnected with my lips, our kisses now slower than the urgent ones earlier, where she showed me that she loved me more now than ever through her thoughts, telling me in her mind that she was happy that I had done that. I responded to her by placing my hands on her hips, showing her that I really did love her and that she was mine... again.

Eventually, we stopped kissing, and settled for staring at each other with our eyes. We didn't speak; just lied down on the ground next to each other, just like how we used to back in the meadow in Forks, and stared at one another in silence, our eyes convicting such emotions that could never be described in words for they were too strong to say.

Finally, I was... whole, again.

**

* * *

**

**Well, sorta rushed them back together, didn't I? **

**Oh well; I can't stand angst in my stories, though I'm sort of fine with reading about it.**

**Anyways, is anyone happy that I finally updated this story?! I'm sure helluva happy that I did! :D**

**So, if you liked the chapter, please let me know by a review! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	8. AN: Help

**A/N: Hello readers. I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but there's a good reason for that. **

**You see, I'm stumped on what I should do in the next chapter, as well as somewhat stumped on what I should write for future chapters.**

**A friend of mine has given me an idea of a interesting twist to the story, but the thing is I want some chapters that will lead up to that point, and that's why I'd like to ask for your help. **

**I would really appreciate it so much if any of you, the readers, could give me an idea or a few for some chapters to place in the story. I'll be sure to credit you for the idea of it all.**

**Please, I would really love some help.**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	9. Another AN: Update

** A/N: Hey there readers of ****Angel of Life**** – or if they are still here, waiting around for it. **

**I know I've been inactive with this story – along with most of my stories. For one, been too busy with school work, worrying about college, and life in general. For another, been too busy with my Alternative Eclipse story, and had been too focused on it that I severely neglected my other stories. And finally for another, I've been much too brain dead on the other plots that I had no idea what I could possibly write for them that I left them here on the site to rot.**

**But now, I'm trying to come back and actually get back into writing. And this time, I'll be doing a whole bum load of things differently.**

**~***First, I will no longer be able to update as frequently as I would like. Schoolwork, the future, leisure time, time to focus on my art for my future, and just overall life in general will be getting in the way of all of my thinking for stories, meaning yes – there will be more waiting time for these stories to be finished. I'm sorry but really, I have to get my priorities straight, and put what needs focusing first at the top, and the lesser-important things further down. I would love, love, _love_ to dedicate my life to just writing FanFiction for you all to enjoy whenever you want, but I've found my true calling and feel that that needs focusing on first. Hell, I would love to become an author, but I know I'm not good enough to be one. So, just a little heads-up of when these stories will be updated.***~**

**~***Second, I'll be leaving Alternative Eclipse alone, to focus on my other stories and ideas. The writing process for it has seriously come to a halt; I've got how I can end it perfectly, but to put down in words has stopped me from finishing it. Therefore, I felt it was high time to stop neglecting the other stories and hopefully revive them for you all. So, whenever I get the free time, all of the big time favorites will be coming back. Just hang in there, looking out for update in those inboxes, and I please beg of you to have the utmost patience to wait.***~**

**~***Third, I got a new laptop, meaning more room for stories. Unfortunately, I don't have the full version of Microsoft Office 8, since this laptop came with the new Windows operating system, yet no Microsoft; bummer. So, when it comes to writing up the chapters, they'll be bugging for me later on. Great. And this was probably a useless bit of information, but whatever I guess, haha.***~**

**~***Finally, I've come to the decision in giving this story a major overhaul. That's right; this story is going to be remade, to make it better. Story ideas will the same, but the sequence of events will change completely. Weird events will be replaced – for one, how quickly Bella took Edward back; another, why Aro was there. It would've made more sense if I had done it where she didn't take him back so quickly, and that one of the guards could've been sent. And, I mean really! They found where she was and that she was alive, so quickly! I feel very embarrassed of where this story had went, so I see that a reboot is needed to fix my little rookie mistakes. But, if you think I shouldn't do a major overhaul and only fix some mistakes, let me know***~**

**So, I'll be doing my best on working my old stories. Just keep on looking out for any of the old stories that are just sitting there for any updates. Remember, any kind of feedback – a review, a favorite or an alert – would be greatly appreciated; it lets me know that you guys have been waiting for me to get my ass in gear and that you are still here to seek entertainment.**

**(By the way, after seeing a video of one of my favorite Youtubers today, apologizing and reminding his watchers that he never is in for the money for people to watch his videos, makes me rethink about how I always seem to ask for reviews and how it seems to me that could come off as how I only care about the number of reviews. In no way do I wish to come off like that. I'm sorry if I do come off like that; I just like to hear any feedback of any kind, whether I screwed up on grammar, or punctuation, or any English errors; or if I screwed up on any facts dealing with life or with the characters. I appreciate those just as much, if not more, as the reviews that say I'm doing a fantastic job and that they love it so far. The very obvious troll reviews, however, that is nothing more than negative ranting that is meant to clearly piss me off – I will not tolerate that. Constructive criticism is all I ask for. Just wanted to let that out; also, let me know if I've come off as some greedy writer that seemed to only care about reviews, and not actual feedback and responses to the story. In no way did I want to come off as such.)**

***sigh* With that, I'll see you all around, if you're still out there. Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
